Ghost Of A Smile
by sasuke fans
Summary: Masalah yang di alaminya cukup rumit, dia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan istrinya, menjalani kehidupan suami-istri yang harmonis, tapi takdir yang memisahkan mereka berdua, mencoba membuat sebuah keajaiban, namun hal yang sia-sia di temukannya/ Rate M untuk alur yang berat (21 plus) / not for child /Onesehoot / enjoy for read but DLDR


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

.

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa film dan movie, jadinya campur aduk.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung tema dewasa dengan alur yang cukup berat.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Ghost Of A Smile ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah robot, orang-orang akan berpikiran jika robot ini akan membantu manusia, membuat segala sesuatu jadi terasa begitu mudah, namun pada akhirnya robot itu juga akan menjadi senjata untuk manusia, beberapa negara membuat kerja sama dengan yang mereka tidak sadar jika orang-orang itu adalah kelompok teroris, mengutamakan sistem yang canggih pada sebuah robot, hanya sebuah benda bergerak dengan menggunakan _software_ yang mutakhir, robot android atau _cyborg_ , hal ini memicu pro-kontra antara beberapa negara kecil dan negara besar, mereka menentang tentang pembuatan robot yang akan jauh lebih pintar dari manusia, hal ini sama saja akan membuat kehidupan manusia punah dan di ganti oleh para robot, memikirkan masa depan itu membuat para pemerintah di beberapa negara membuat kebijakan tegas, kebijakan itu keluar sebelum masalah teroris teratasi, yang terjadi malah perang besar antara beberapa negara. Keputusan yang cukup salah, membuat beberapa kota hancur, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah berjatuhan, anak-anak kecil kehilangan orang tuanya dan yang tersisa hanya rasa kepedihan yang mendalam, beberapa negara sudah termakan ucapan para teroris, mereka menghancurkan sendiri negara mereka.

* * *

 **Tahun 2035.**

Setelah perang berakhir, ini sudah 15 tahun berlalu, kota-kota yang mendapat serangan kembali mendirikan kota mereka dan sudah menjadi seperti sediakala meskipun banyak anak-anak yang terlantarkan, mereka akan di kumpul di panti asuhan dan di pelihara oleh negara, kembali kebijakan baru di buat dan di sepakati oleh seluruh negara yang ada, wajib melaporkan setiap pembuatan robot, tidak di wajibkan menciptakan robot dalam jumlah yang banyak, kecuali robot non-android (bukan robot manusia) yang di peruntukan untuk bekerja di pabrik, robot-robot hanya di gunakan untuk pekerjaan yang membahayakan nyawa manusia, fungsi robot hanya satu sesuai pekerjaan mereka dan beberapa kebijakan lainnnya, intinya mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk manusia dan jangan sampai adanya hal menyimpang lagi yang membuat manusia akan terancam. Semua sudah di sepakati dan di tanda tangani oleh seluruh negara besar dan negara kecil, Konoha menjadi tempat di lakukannya pertemuan ini, sebagai salah satu kota besar, Konoha pun menjadi kiblat untuk para kota besar lainnya, Konoha sudah berusaha untuk membuat perubahan setelah mengetahui dampak dari berlebihannya robot yang di ciptakan.

Keadaan tentram yang di butuhkan setiap negara, segala sesuatu yang berlebihan akan memiliki dampak yang buruk pula, setiap negara akan saling menegur jika mereka sampai keluar dari batas untuk membuat negara mereka semakin maju, negara berkembang pesat boleh, hanya saja masih dalam batasan yang wajar.

 **O**

 **O**

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

Kota Konoha, jaman yang sudah sangat modern, beberapa barang canggih yang di keluarkan, harus mendapat label 'aman' sedikit lucu, seperti sebuah makanan, harus mendapatkan label resmi, ini di lakukan hanya untuk mengantisipasi apapun, tidak jauh beda dengan kota besar lainnya, kalian akan menemukan gedung pencakar langit, setiap pinggiran jalan di tata dengan pepohonan, pemerintah semakin sadar dengan pentingnya pohon, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dengan tertib, tidak ada asap kanalpot, kendaraan di jaman ini di buat dengan menggunakan bahan bakar yang ramah lingkungan, papan reklame LCD yang terpampang di beberapa gedung, menampakkan produk-produk baru atau sekedar lintas berita, beberapa panel tata surya akan terlihat di beberapa tempat, ini untuk penghematan listrik, menemukan beberapa robot android-pelayan, bersih-bersih jalanan, dan membersihkan kaca-kaca gedung, jangan berpikir ketika robot ada pekerjaan manusia pun semakin berkurang, mengingat kembali kebijakan dan harga robot android sangat mahal untuk satu buahnya, fungsinya pun terbatas untuk satu robot, jika fungsinya sebagai pelayan, maka dia akan terus melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan, semua tata cara menjadi pelayan yang baik sudah di masukkan ke dalam sistem _software_ nya, dia akan bertingkah selayaknya pelayan manusia yang ramah, dia tidak akan menjawab pembicaraan lain selain menanyakan menu makanan dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, bisa di katakan jika kepintaran mereka terbatas, tidak lupa dengan membuat tombol off secara manual, jika saja terjadi kerusakan pada sistemnya dan robot itu melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan segera di non-aktifkan dan di hancurkan. Kebijakan yang sangat tegas, tapi sekali lagi semua ini hanya untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Universitas Konoha.**

Salah satu universitas terkenal di kota konoha. Beberapa mahasiswa tengah mendengar penjelasan seorang dosen, dia di juluki dosen _human-ice_ , bukan karena dia adalah manusia es seperti yang terpikirkan jika menyebutkan julukannya, bagaimana tidak, dia tidak pernah sekali pun untuk tersenyum ramah, tatapannya sedingin es, ekspresinya yang tenang dan datar, umurnya tidak terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang dosen, dia cukup jenius dengan mendapat gelar sebagai mahasiswa terbaik yang cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya, tidak diragukan lagi jika di angkat menjadi seorang doktor dan kadang akan di ikutkan dalam beberapa penelitian.

"Apa kau tahu jika Dr. Uchiha sudah memiliki istri?" Gosip para mahasiswi yang duduk paling belakang, mereka memperhatikan penjelasan dosen mereka tapi sesekali bergosip.

"Yang benar? yaa... Harapan kita semakin jauh." Bisik yang lainnya.

"Meskipun dia begitu dingin tapi kalian lihat saja, wajahnya begitu tampan dan dia tampak sangat dewasa, sesuai untuk menjadi seorang suami ideal." Mereka kompak mengangguk pasti, yang di katakan temannya itu memang benar, jika Dr. Uchiha sangat tampan, dia bahkan tidak terkesan seperti pria tua, tampilannya seperti seorang mahasiswa dengan rambut hitam yang mencuak ke belakang, rahang sempurna dan mata onyxnya, membuat siapapun yang menatapnya jadi jatuh hati.

"Apa istrinya seorang mahasiswi? Atau seorang pekerja?"

"Gosipnya, dia juga seorang mahasiswa seperti kita."

"Di universitas ini?"

"Gadis itu sangat beruntung yaaa."

"Benar."

"Kalian yang di belakang, jika tidak ingin mengikuti kuliahku, pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana." Ucap Dr. Uchiha, lengkapnya Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, menatap tidak senang terhadap mahasiswinya yang sibuk berbicara di belakang, mereka pikir Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, meskipun ruangan kelas ini luas dengan susunan bangku tertata setengah lingkaran dan bersusun ke atas, sehingga yang di belakang pun tidak akan kesulitan melihat kecuali yang memiliki penglihatan yang buruk. Mereka terdiam dan kembali fokus, Sasuke kembali menerangkan mata kuliah sistem tekhnologi hingga jamnya berakhir.

Berjalan keluar ruangan kelasnya, dia tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi seorang pengajar, tapi Sasuke sudah berusaha, tidak ada lagi jam untuk mengajar, pria ini bergegas untuk pulang, dia butuh istirahat sejenak, sebelumnya berhenti di salah satu ruangan kelas, melirik jam tangannya, berpikir jika wanita itu akan sudah menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya.

"Selamat siang, pak." Ucap seorang wanita, rambut _softpink_ sepinggangnya dengan poni yang di sisipkan pada pelipis kanannya, pupil mata sehijau zambrut, kulitnya putih dan dia tampak tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum mengejek.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Sasuke, mereka berjalan bersama, tidak terlihat seperti pasangan, tapi lebih terlihat seperti dosen dan mahasiswinya, meskipun wajah Sasuke tidak tampak tua. Umurnya masih 29 tahun, cukup jauh dengan wanita di sampingnya yang masih 23 tahun.

"Sudah pak," Ucap wanita itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'pak'." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, wanita ini adalah istrinya yang di nikahinya setahun yang lalu, dia tertarik dengan Sakura, hanya dia yang berani beradu argumen dengannya.

"Kau adalah dosen, jadi aku wajib menggunakan panggilan yang sopan." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Aku akan membalasmu di rumah." Ucap Sasuke, memicing mata pada Sakura.

"Hehehe, baiklah, maaf, apa sudah mau pulang?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun takut mendengar ucapan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku masih ada kelas sejam lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Langkah pria ini terhenti, pikirnya jika ucapan Sakura tentang selesai itu adalah kelasnya yang sudah tidak ada lagi untuk hari ini, dia seperti tengah di kerjai, istrinya masih muda dan sangat suka mengerjainya. "Makan siang sebelum jam berikutnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Okey." Ucap Sakura, ceria.

Masih terkesan seperti anak-anak, Sakura sebentar lagi akan lulus, Sasuke selalu menghargainya sebagai seorang mahasiswi saat mereka berada di kampus, mereka pun tidak berlebihan dalam menunjukkan hubungan mereka, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang tahu jika mereka sudah menikah. Memilih untuk mendatangi sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari area kampus, Sakura mulai menatap menu yang muncul secara otomatis dari permukaan meja saat mereka duduk, meja ini sudah di rancang khusus untuk memudahkan para pelanggan agar tidak lama menunggu seorang pelayan membawakan buku menu, menekan beberapa menu di sana, dia cukup lapar hari ini. Sasuke hanya memesan satu menu dan minum jus favoritnya, setelah memesan, layar menu itu akan menghilang dan terlihat seperti meja biasa, para pelayan akan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, di restoran ini hanya menggunakan robot sebagai kasirnya, para pelayan masih manusia.

"Akan ku jemput nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendirian, lagi pula aku ingin mendatangi perpustakaan dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa menggunakan perpustakaan elektrik." Ucap Sasuke, perpustakaan elektrik adalah salah satu barang canggih yang keluarkan oleh perusahaan B, merancang sebuah perpustakaan mini, dari luarnya mirip sebuah buka yang memiliki ketebalan medium, saat di buka akan muncul layar menu dan _share_ sebagai mencari data judul buku yang berada di dalamnya, orang-orang akan mudah dengan hanya membawa satu buku namun memuat banyak hal di dalamnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin membaca langsung bukunya, menatap layar perpustakaan elektrik membuatku mataku cepat lelah." Ucap Sakura, sebagai dampak dari radiasi layar perpustakaan elektrik itu, perusahaan B belum mengembangkan produk mereka agar nyaman di gunakan.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" Ucap Sasuke.

Seorang pelayan datang dan mulai menata pesanan mereka di meja, Sakura memesan sampai dua jenis makanan yang berbeda, Sasuke menatap pesanan Sakura sejenak, memikirkan jika istrinya akan mengalami kegemukan jika tidak menghentikan kebiasaan makan yang berlebihan.

"Jam 7 malam, mungkin, perpustakaan akan tutup jam 8 kan." Ucap Sakura, mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Tunggulah, aku akan menjemputmu di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau ada janji dengan Naruto, dia ikut mendanai penelitianmu kan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, hanya saja itu terlalu malam." Ucap Sasuke, mulai ikut menyantap makanannya.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang jam 7 malam sudah sangat berbahaya, lagi pula kota Konoha termasuk kota paling aman bukan? tindakan kriminal berada di angka paling terendah dari kota lainnya dan-"

"-Sakura."

"Ah, maaf." Sakura segera berhenti, dia lupa jika mereka mulai berselisih pendapat dan tidak akan ada yang berhenti jika salah satunya tidak segera menyela.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, istrinya sungguh sulit untuk di atur.

"Kau marah?" Ucap Sakura, takut-takut.

Sasuke memilih diam dan menghabiskan makanannya, seperti tidak peduli akan ucapan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, baik, aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan, ingat jam 7 malam dan jangan telat, aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menunggu." Ucap Sakura, dia akan jauh lebih takut saat melihat suaminya yang memilih diam dan tidak menjawab apapun ucapannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam, wanita ini bernapas lega, sebagai istri dia pun harus menuruti ucapan Sasuke sebagai kepala rumah tangganya.

Makan siang berakhir, Sasuke akan pulang dan beristirahat sebelum pergi menemui Naruto, Sakura kembali ke kampus, dia pun tidak ingin telat masuk kelas. Sebuah kecupan singkat di jidat Sakura sebelum dia pergi, membuatnya harus menahan malu, beberapa orang bisa melihat mereka yang terkesan romantis, Sakura terburu-buru pergi, benar saja ada yang menatap ke arahnya, menundukkan wajahnya dan fokus menatap jalanan, awalnya berjalan pelan dan lama-kelamaan berlari, Sasuke selalu membuat suasana hatinya jadi kegirangan, hanya sebuah kecupan dan bisa membuatnya bersemangat seperti sekarang.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Siapapun ingin mendambakan kehidupan keluarga yang harmonis tanpa adanya masalah, tapi masalah pun tidak hanya di dapat dari pertengkaran atau berselisih paham, bagaimana dengan masalah yang cukup rumit dan harus memisahkan mereka.

Hari ini Sasuke pulang sedikit terlambat, dia sedang melakukan riset tentang tekhnologi yang ramah lingkungan tanpa memiliki dampak yang buruk bagi manusia, sedikit lelah, dia harus menggunakan otaknya dan melakukan berbagai macam percobaan di laboratorium.

Rumah berlantai dua yang cukup sederhana, Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk sebuah rumah yang mewah, asalkan Sakura merasa nyaman dan mereka saling sepakat untuk menempati kediaman yang tidak terlalu banyak tetangga, cukup jauh, beberapa jarak dari rumah mereka, Sasuke tidak suka akan suara bising, dia selalu butuh ketenangan, seluruh lampu sudah menyala, suasana di dalam rumah cukup sepi, Sakura sudah mengirim pesan padanya jika dia merasa tidak enak badan dan pulang lebih awal, meraih saklar dan menyalakan lampu kamar yang masih gelap.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sakura, dia tengah berada di atas kasur, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, bangun perlahan dan membuat selimutnya merosot, Sakura hanya mengenakan baju kaos longgar.

Berjalan menghampiri Sakura, duduk di sisi ranjang, sekedar mengecek suhu tubuh istrinya, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat Sakura. "Ada apa? Suhu tubuhmu normal." Ucap Sasuke, menurunkan tangannya dan menatap istrinya itu.

"Tadi di kampus aku merasa sangat lelah." Ucap Sakura, menarik pelan suaminya untuk di peluk.

"Istirahatlah? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke, mengusap perlahan punggung istrinya, mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka, Sakura semakin mengerat pelukannya, mengubah posisinya hingga duduk pada pangkuan Sasuke

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun." Ucap Sakura, menopang dagunya pada bahu kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, tidak bisanya Sakura akan semanja ini, dia bahkan hanya memakai baju kaos dengan celana dalam pada bawahannya, sedikit mengusiknya, dia baru saja pulang dari mengajar, lelah, tapi istrinya malah meminta untuk di temani.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa ke dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan baik-baik saja jika bersamamu." Ucap Sakura.

Mengeratkan pelukan mereka, sesekali Sasuke akan mengecup bahu Sakura hingga sampai pada leher.

"Kau menginginkannya sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke. Hanya ada sebuah anggukan pelan dari Sakura, wajahnya mulai merona. Tidak ada salahnya jika suami-istri akan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka di atas ranjang.

Suara desahan dan rintihan seorang wanita, Sasuke hampir tidak sadar untuk melakukannya cukup lama, Sakura sampai tidak bisa bersuara lagi, tenggorakannya serak dan dia sudah sangat lelah. Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti, Sakura sudah tertidur lelap, menyalahkan istrinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tahan untuk melakukan hubungan ini sekali atau dua kali, dia harus benar-benar terpuaskan dan akan berhenti jika benar-benar sangat lelah. Sebuah senyuman saat menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur, menaikkan selimut hingga batas leher Sakura, sebuah kecupan ringan pada jidat dan bibir Sakura, dia pun akan mulai tertidur dan beristirahat.

 **O**

 **O**

Hari-hari berlalu, Sakura sering pulang cepat dengan alasan tidak enak badan, kali ini Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, sekedar mengecek kesehatan istrinya, ini sudah terhitung 5 hari dia mengeluh akan cepat lelah.

"Sakura, bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, kau harus cek kesehatan." Ucap Sasuke, dia baru saja pulang dari kampus, sudah jam 5 sore, berjalan ke dalam kamar dan tidak menemukan Sakura di sana, berhenti pada ruang keluarga, di sana Sakura tertidur di sofa, tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. "Hey, kau akan masuk angin jika tidur di sana." Tegur Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, berjalan lebih cepat, memegang tubuh Sakura yang mulai dingin, tangan kanannya masih berada pada dada kirinya, seakan orang sedang mengalami sakit pada jantung, memeriksa denyut nadinya, sontak membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut, bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan tarikan napas dari hidung Sakura.

Membawa lari Sakura ke rumah sakit namun sia-sia, ucapan dokter membuat Sasuke histeris, Sakura mengalami serangan jantung, penyakit yang hampir banyak menjadi kematian dadakan beberapa orang, mereka kadang tidak pernah mengeluh untuk sakit yang berlebihan, dia tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi, waktu kematiannya cukup lama, dari siang hari.

Masalah yang di alami Sasuke cukup rumit, dia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan istrinya, menjalani kehidupan suami-istri yang harmonis, tapi takdir yang memisahkan mereka berdua, Sakura sudah di nyatakan meninggal dunia, hanya menyisakan tangis dari beberapa teman satu fakultas dan bagi Sasuke, Sakura di makamkan dengan layak di salah satu pemakaman umum, para dosen dan teman-teman kerja Sasuke datang untuk ikut berkabung, Sakura termasuk mahasiswa yang paling pintar, dia bahkan sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kelulusannya, sangat di sayangkan, wanita ini pergi sebelum mendapatkan gelarnya itu.

"Kau harus tegar, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, dia tidak menyangka akan kepergian Sakura yang sungguh cepat, wanita periang dan memberi warna tersendiri untuk sahabatnya itu, Naruto pun sudah menganggap Sakura seperti sahabatnya sendiri.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang mendatangi makam Sakura mulai pulang, tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto, dia masih menemani sahabatnya itu, raut wajah Sasuke memang terlihat tenang, dia bahkan tidak nampak sedih, tapi Naruto tahu, Sasuke hanya mencoba tegar, dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan sikap aslinya, hingga makam itu sepi, Naruto bisa melihat sisi lemah dari seorang Uchiha, dia meneteskan air mata, tangannya mengepal kuat, Sasuke sangat terpukul akan hal ini, satu-satunya wanita yang sangat di cintainya pergi begitu saja.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kota Oto.**

Dua hari berlalu, Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan kota Konoha, berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen dan meminta cuti pada Naruto, mendatangi sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari kehidupan kota modern, hanya kota kecil yang sederhana, cukup jauh dari pusat kota, berada di area yang jauh dari pemukiman, lebih tepatnya di area hutan, di sana ada sebuah bangunan kastil, jika di lihat hanya memiliki dua lantai, tapi jika masuk ke dalam, ada ruangan bawah tanah yang penuhi dengan ruangan-ruangan penelitian.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tiba-tiba akan kemari, prof. Orochimaru masih keluar kota, entah kapan dia akan kembali." Ucap seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah terangnya, dia berjalan untuk membukakan setiap pintu di dalam bangunan itu.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu itu, dia memintaku untuk datang ke kastil miliknya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap seluruh bagian dalam bangunan kastil yang terlihat seperti bangunan biasa, jendela besar dan di tutupi gorden, ini seperti bangunan di jaman eropa, beberapa pilar-pilar besar berada di dalam ruangan itu, cukup tua.

"Ini kunci untuk ruangan bawah tanah, tugasku hanya untuk menjaga bangunan ini, jika kau pergi, tolong kuncinya di kembalikan padaku." Ucap Karin, nama wanita itu, dia adalah seorang wanita yang di pekerjakan Orochimaru sebagai asisten untuk menjaga bangunan ini, Karin merupakan anak dari korban peperangan, orang tuanya sudah meninggal, Orochimaru lah yang mengajaknya pergi, jika dia mau untuk tetap hidup, Karin mengambil jalan itu, dia mengikuti Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sendiri sudah seperti guru bagi Sasuke, dia dulunya menjadi dosen di Konoha, tapi entah ada isu yang beredar jika dia mencoba membuat robot android yang sempurna selayaknya memiliki kecerdasan tak terbatas, namun tingkat emosinya yang tidak stabil, hal ini bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman, tidak ada kejelasannya lagi, Orochimaru meninggalkan Konoha, berdiam diri di kota Oto, hingga dia pergi dan belum kembali bertahun-tahun lamanya, Karin akan menunggu kepulangan Orochimaru dan memberikan kunci bangunan kastil.

"Apa prof. Orochimaru menghubungimu?" Ucap Karin, dia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar.

"Aku berbicara dengannya beberapa waktu lalu, dia yang menghubungiku duluan, katanya jika aku ingin melakukan penelitian di luar Konoha, aku boleh menggunakan laboratoriumnya di kastil ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar pak tua itu, meninggalkan labnya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikannya." Ucap Karin kesal. "La-lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini? Dia tidak ada." Ucap Karin, tatapannya sedikit merona, dia sudah mengenal Sasuke saat Orochimaru datang berkunjung dan memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Karin, pria itu masih seorang mahasiswa, Sasuke adalah murid Orochimaru yang paling di andalkannya, wanita ini menatap sejenak di jari manis Sasuke, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu dan pria itu sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Aku ada pekerjaan penting dan membutuhkan lab prof. Orochimaru." Ucap Sasuke, dia selalu tampak santai.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan lab di Konoha?" Ucap Karin.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus melakukan penelitian di sini." Ucap Sasuke, mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya, Karin menatap pria itu, dia tidak berubah dan semakin tampan saja.

"Kau datang sendirian? Istrimu dimana?" Ucap Karin, sedikit basa-basi, hanya ingin membenarkan di jari manis Sasuke jika dia sudah menikah.

Sasuke berhenti menarik sebuah koper, dia hanya terdiam dan kembali menarik koper itu masuk. "Dia akan menyusul secepatnya." Ucap Sasuke, barang terakhir adalah sebuah peti segi empat yang cukup besar, dia menariknya dan di bantu dengan Karin. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Sasuke setelah semua barang-barangnya masuk.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu." Ucap Karin dan bergegas, sejujurnya dia merasa kesal dengan orang yang sudah melingkarkan cincin di jari manis Sasuke, wanita itu pun cukup mengagumi Sasuke dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Tinggallah Sasuke sendirian di dalam bangunan kastil tua itu namun sangat terawat, Karin selalu membersihkannya dan bahkan saat mendengar Sasuke akan datang, dia kembali membersihkan ruangan di dalam bangunan itu, seperti sebuah rumah, ada banyak kamar pada lantai atas, lantai bawah ada ruangan tamu, dapur, tempat bersantai, beberapa kamar mandi, ada sebuah pintu pada ruangan dapur, itu adalah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah, Sasuke sudah membuka pintu ruangan bawah tanah dan menarik peti itu masuk, pintunya cukup besar, saat masuk akan segera mendapati tangga menurun, di dalam sana pun bersih, tiba pada lantainya, lampu menyala terang di sepanjang lorong, ada beberapa pintu, di dalamnya ruangan laboratorium, ruangan menyimpan bahan-bahan kimia, ruangan operasi dengan alat steril dan ruangan yang hanya di beritahukan pada Sasuke dan Karin pun tahu, di sana menyimpan organ tubuh yang masih bisa di gunakan, selama Orochimaru pergi, Karin di beri perintah untuk merawat semua organ-organ itu, dia tidak keberatan, selama ini yang membuat Karin hidup hanya Orochimaru, setiap bulannya Karin akan mendapatkan gaji dari hasil menjaga bangunan milik Orochimaru itu.

Kembali menarik peti itu hingga masuk pada ruangan operasi, petinya di kunci dengan sangat rapat, Sasuke mulai membukanya, di dalam peti itu berisi buku-buku dan beberapa alat medis yang bisa di gunakannya, namun di balik semua tumpukan buku itu ada sebuah mayat tanpa busana dalam bungkusan kantong plastik bening, Sasuke mengangkatnya perlahan, menaruhnya pada ranjang operasi, membuka plastik yang membungkus tubuh mayat wanita itu, mengambil selembar kain putih dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga batas leher, Sasuke menatap wajah mayat yang sudah sangat pucat, rambut _softpink_ nya tergerai indah, Sasuke sudah membekukannya sebelum pergi agar tidak menjadi rusak atau pun menimbulkan bau pada tubuh istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Meninggalkan mayat itu sejenak, mengambil beberapa bahan kimia dan sebuah organ cangkokan, Sasuke butuh jantung baru yang akan di gantikan ke tubuh Sakura. Mencoba kembali menghidupkan istrinya, jika di katakan gila, ya Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila, tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, Sasuke menggali makam Sakura sehari setelah pemakaman, saat ini dalam makam itu tidak terkubur apapun, Sasuke berusaha lolos dari Konoha ke Oto dengan membawa sebuah peti dengan alasan tugas penelitian. Naruto sempat menanyakan kepergian Sasuke, namun dia hanya mendapatkan ucapan jika Sasuke ingin berlibur untuk sementara waktu, Naruto membiarkannya pergi, menurutnya mungkin Sasuke butuh suasana baru setelah kepergian istrinya.

Kembali pada meja operasi, dia sudah cukup mendapat pelajaran untuk membedah sebuah mayat dari Orochimaru, mulai memasang alat pada tubuh Sakura, dia tidak butuh di bius, membelah perlahan dengan bisturi-pisau bedah pada bagian dada Kiri Sakura, menyayat kulit putih itu, darahnya tidak begitu mengalir mengingat ini sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kematian Sakura, membelah pada bagian area jantung, Sasuke bisa melihat ada pembengkakan pada jantung Sakura, sangat di sayang jika dia tahu lebih awal jika mengeluh lelah Sakura adalah reaksi sakit pada dada kirinya, Sasuke mungkin akan menolong Sakura, namun wanita itu tetap diam tanpa mengatakan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Berhasil mengangkat jantung Sakura dan menggantikannya dengan jantung baru, jika orang-orang berpikir untuk mengembangkan sebuah _cyborg s_ eperti yang di lakukan Orochimaru sekarang ini, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap membuat tubuh istrinya utuh sebagai manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Sasuke, jika Orochimaru sedang mengembangkan sebuah _cyborg_ dengan menggunakan mayat sisa-sisa perang dulu, itu sudah sangat lama sekali, Sasuke tidak menyangka jika prof. Orochimaru orang yang begitu jenius, menggunakan kepintarannya untuk membuat _cyborg_ dari mayat-mayat itu, kepikiran jika tingkahnya sekarang tidak jauh beda dengan Orochimaru, namun Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Sakura menjadi seorang _cyborg_.

Mengganti jantung lama Sakura dengan jantung yang baru, Sasuke agak kesulitan dalam menyambung setiap arteri dan vena, menempelkan alat pada jantung baru itu, sementara jantung dan tubuh Sakura akan menyesuaikan terlebih dahulu hingga alat bantu itu di lepaskan, Sasuke berharap jantung baru itu tidak di tolak oleh tubuh Sakura, mendonor jantung tidak semudah yang di pikirkan, jika terjadi penolakan, usaha Sasuke sia-sia, menyambungkan alat pernapasan pada paru-paru Sakura, setelah jantung itu sudah berada pada tempatnya, Sasuke mulai menjahit perlahan.

Memakan waktu hingga 4 jam hanya untuk memasangkan jantung baru Sakura, jantung itu berdetak di sana, tapi tubuh Sakura tidak merespon seperti ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, Sasuke hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, memegang sebotol cairan serum, mengambil sebanyak 5 ml dengan menggunakan spoit-jarum suntik, itu adalah cairan hasil penelitian Orochimaru, dimana fungsi cairan itu sendiri untuk memaksa otak kembali hidup dan memicu organ lain untuk ikut berfungsi, Orochimaru benar-benar ingin melangkahi kejeniusan di luar batas sebagai manusia. Cairan itu di suntik pada otak belakang Sakura, menggunakan alat bor tulang, jarum spoit tidak akan menembusnya jika tidak di bor terlebih dahulu, perlahan bor itu mulai mengikis tengkorak kepala Sakura, secara otomatis bor itu akan berhenti jika hampir tiba pada otak, mulai memasukkan jarum dan menyuntikkannya, langkah terakhir, sedikit kejutan listrik pada tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke duduk dengan wajah yang begitu pucat, menatap mayat istri yang belum menandakan apa-apa, ini sudah dari 7 jam yang lalu Sasuke menjalankan serangkaian operasi untuk bisa menghidupkan Sakura, menatap kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran, dia tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi, kejeniusannya di gunakan untuk jalan yang salah. Menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan itu sangat mustahil, kecuali mengubahnya menjadi sebuah _cyborg._

 **O**

 **O**

Membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan dia sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang, menatap sekeliling ruangan itu, alisnya berkerut, ini adalah kamar di kediaman miliknya di Konoha, tangannya menyentuh tangan orang lain, membalik posisinya menjadi menyamping, dia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu yang tersenyum.

" _Kau tertidur cukup lama, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu."_ Ucap Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih, terasa ada yang sesak pada dadanya, suara ini, senyuman ini, dan wajah ini yang sangat di rindukannya. Memejamkan matanya.

" _Kau tampak begitu sedih, Sasuke."_ Ucap Sakura, menarik kepala suaminya ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Sakura.

Membuka matanya dan bergegas bangun, melirik sekeliling ruangan dan ini adalah salah satu kamar di bangunan kastil milik Orochimaru, Sasuke begitu lelah hingga dia memilih untuk tidur sejenak, suara kicauan burung dapat di dengar dari arah jendela, cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke sela-sela gorden.

 _Ah, hanya mimpi._

Turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, dia akan mencuci muka sejenak dan memakai jas labnya, menuruni tangga, mencium aroma kopi dari arah dapur, di sana sudah tertata sarapan, beberapa roti _sandwich_ di piring dan secangkir kopi, Sasuke pikir itu adalah kerjaan Karin, dia bisa saja seenaknya masuk ke bangunan ini, perutnya cukup lapar, beberapa hari Sasuke tidak makan dengan baik, mulai menyantap _sandwich_ nya dan meneguk beberapa kali kopi yang mulai dingin.

Sarapan selesai, berjalan ke arah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah, Sasuke menguncinya, tidak ada yang bisa masuk selain dia, berjalan perlahan hingga pada ruangan operasi, ini sudah terhitung tiga hari, Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang hanya tertutup selembar kain putih hingga batas leher. Tubuh Sakura berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan jantung barunya, tidak ada penolakan, mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

Tidak ada respon. Sasuke terdiam dan masih menatap wajah Sakura, dia masih terlihat seperti mayat, begitu pucat. Melangkah pergi, Sasuke akan mengecek hal lain, mata Sakura terbuka, Sasuke merasakan ada pergerakan dan kembali menatap istrinya, ini seperti sebuah keajaiban, Sakura sudah membuka matanya dan bangun perlahan hingga dia terduduk di atas ranjang, kain putih itu merosot dari leher, tubuh Sakura masih tanpa busana dan kain itu hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sasuke masih menatap perkembangan tubuh Sakura yang hidup kembali, merasa sedikit aneh, Sakura tidak bersuara, dia hanya terduduk dan sedikit bungkuk.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkanku?" Sasuke memanggilnya kembali.

Wajah wanita itu bergerak dan mengarah pada suara Sasuke di sampingnya, mata hijau melirik ke arah Sasuke, tapi yang di lihat pria ini hanya tatapan kosong, mengambil senter kecil pada saku jas labnya, mencoba melihat respon pupil Sakura, namun itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, pupil wanita itu tidak merespon cahaya yang di berikan Sasuke. Pria jenius ini berhasil menghidupkan istrinya, namun tidak seperti manusia normal, dia masih seperti sebuah mayat, mayat yang hidup tanpa jiwa, tangannya mengepal, mau bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa mengembalikan Sakura seperti semula, di hadapannya ini hanya seperti sebuah boneka yang di beri fungsi otak dan jantungnya kembali, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya, selain detak jantung palsu.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke butuh sesuatu untuk bisa membuat Sakura benar-benar hidup, semacam hal yang di luar batas kemampuan manusia, yaitu jiwa, kembali menatap Sakura yang tertunduk itu, dia akan kembali diam jika tidak mendengar perintah, selayaknya robot yang di beri perintah.

"Turunlah." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mulai bergerak, turun perlahan, hingga alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya terlepas, Sasuke menahan infus pada pergelangan Sakura agar tidak lepas dan merobek kulitnya. Kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura merosot ke lantai, Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh Sakura yang masih tanpa pakaian, keadaan tubuhnya normal, tidak ada pembusukan atau memar yang membiru pada tubuh Sakura, melepaskan jarum infus, bahkan tidak ada suara rintihan saat jarum itu terlepas dari arterinya, Sasuke merasa gagal, Sakura tidak berbicara dan hanya bergerak saja.

"Jalanlah perlahan." Perintah Sasuke.

Melangkahkan kakinya sangat pelan, hingga hampir saja dia terjatuh, Sasuke menahannya dan membuat wanita itu berdiri tegak kembali. Terasa sedikit sesak pada dadanya, memeluk erat tubuh istrinya itu, tidak ada pelukan balasan, lagi-lagi Sakura tidak akan bergerak tanpa adanya perintah.

 **O**

 **O**

Sehari berlalu, Sasuke sedang membaca beberapa buku di sebuah perpustakaan, membawa serta Sakura yang sudah berpakaian seperti wanita biasa, Sasuke mendudukkan di sebelahnya, meminta Sakura untuk membuka buka yang bertuliskan tentang ilmu jiwa, pergerakan Sakura tidak kaku lagi saat dia baru di hidupkan, dia merespon permintaan Sasuke, otaknya bekerja, membuka satu persatu buku hingga mendapat halaman yang membahas tentang jiwa.

Setiap harinya Sasuke akan mulai membaca buku-buku tua itu dan mencari tahu bagaimana dia bisa membuat Sakura hidup seperti manusia normal, tidak ada satu pun buku yang menjelaskan apapun, hanya teori yang sampai sekarang belum mendapat kebenarannya, Sasuke berhenti membaca semua buku itu, memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya sakit untuk membaca buku-buku yang berisikan omong kosong.

"Hentikan." Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura, dia berhenti membuka buku dan kembali tenang tanpa pergerakan lain.

Tidak ada yang bisa di dapatnya di perpustakaan di kota Oto ini, Sasuke memilih untuk pulang, merebah dirinya di ranjang, dia butuh istirahat sejenak, memandang Sakura yang masih berdiri seperti sebuah patung di sisi ranjang, dia hanya perlu cara untuk mendapatkan jiwa agar tubuh Sakura terlihat hidup, beberapa buku menjelaskan jika tanpa jiwa, tubuh seseorang hanya seperti sebuah benda tak bernyawa, seperti yang sudah di lakukan Sasuke, dia membangkitkan mayat hidup, semakin memikirkannya, semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Kemarilah." Perintah Sasuke, meminta Sakura untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sampingnya, pria ini hanya butuh seseorang di sisinya, memeluk tubuh Sakura dan memejamkan matanya, dia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sakura di sana meskipun tubuh itu masih terasa dingin.

" _Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"_

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, Sasuke membuka matanya, dia melihat wanita itu menatapnya, mata itu tidak terlihat kosong dan bercahaya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan." Ucap Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Menyerahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja."_

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah jika menyangkut dirimu."

" _Kau akan selalu terlihat sedih."_

"Hn, tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa hidup bersamamu kembali."

" _Dasar aneh."_

Memejamkan matanya, suara cekikan wanita itu masih bisa terdengar di telinganya, hingga dia kembali membuka mata, posisi tubuh Sakura tidur menyamping dan Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya, itu adalah tatapan kosong yang mulai di lihatnya setiap hari. Berkali-kali Sasuke akan memimpikan Sakura, mimpi yang ingin di buat nyata olehnya. Mengecup perlahan kening Sakura dan kembali tertidur.

"Balas pelukanku." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, dia mendengar perintah itu dan memeluk Sasuke seperti Sasuke memeluknya. Saat ini Sasuke merasa tidak apa-apa, dia akan berusaha mencari cara lain untuk mengembalikan Sakura seutuhnya.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hari-hari berlalu, Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mengoperasi Sakura dari sistem tubuhnya hingga pada otaknya, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya, meskipun melakukan serangkaian operasi itu, Sakura tetap sama, pada akhir dia berhenti mengoperasi lagi tubuh Sakura, hanya mencoba membuat mayat hidup itu merespon lebih cepat. Berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang berisikan organ-organ tubuh manusia, Sasuke tidak menyadari jika di balik sebuah rak berisikan tabung-tabung kosong ada beberapa buku yang terlihat sangat tua dan berdebu, Sasuke mengambil buku itu, membukanya perlahan, di sana hanya berisikan catatan Orochimaru, membacanya lembar demi lembar hingga menemukan catatan Orochimaru yang membuatnya cukup tertarik, mencantumkan kota Ame sebagai kota yang memiliki seseorang yang dapat memanggil jiwa, catatan Orochimaru itu tidak begitu lengkap, dia hanya menuliskan letak desa itu dan nama seseorang di sana.

Ini seperti awal yang baik, Sasuke membawa buku itu, memerintah Sakura untuk keluar dari lab, membereskan koper dan bersiap untuk ke kota Ame, hari sudah malam, besok pagi dia akan mulai berangkat, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Karin untuk datang besok paginya.

 **O**

 **O**

Cuaca di pagi hari yang sedikit dingin di kota Oto, Sasuke sudah berkemas dengan sebuah kopernya, pakaian dress putih selutut dengan desain lengan balon pendek dan sebuah topi sedikit lebar di kenakan Sakura, Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang melihat hal aneh pada Sakura.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Ucap Karin, merasa sedikit kecewa, dia tidak akan bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat Sasuke di kastil ini dan membuatkan makanannya.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Sasuke.

Karin menatap ke arah Sakura, dia baru melihat wanita itu, beberapa kali datang ke sini dan Karin tidak melihat Sakura, merasa ada yang sedikit aneh pada wanita itu, dia hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon apapun, Karin bisa melihat wajah pucat pada wanita itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Karin pada Sakura, tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, saat ini tenggorokannya sedang sakit jadi dia tidak bisa berbicara." Bohong Sasuke.

 **Braaaakk...! braaakkkk...! braaakk...!**

Terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu yang di paksa untuk di buka.

"Buka pintunya! Kami dari kesatuan anbu darii Konoha di perintahkan untuk menangkap Dr. Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriak seseorang dari depan pintu.

Sasuke dan Karin terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, Karin cukup panik, menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia pun harus melindungi pria ini, Karin berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu, tidak ada niatnya untuk membukakan meskipun terdengar ketukan keras untuk kedua kalinya, wanita itu segera menyangga pintu kayu besar dengan sebuah balok kayu yang di pasang melintang.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Ucap Karin bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak mengerti, kenapa anggota anbu Konoha jauh-jauh datang ke Oto hanya untuk menangkapnya.

 **Braaaakk...! braaakkkk...! braaakk...!**

Lagi, pintu di itu pukul paksa.

"Kami akan mendobrak pintu ini jika kau tidak keluar." Teriakan di luar cukup lantang.

"Sasuke, cepatlah." Ucap Karin, dia harus segera bertindak.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style, sementara Karin membawa koper Sasuke, mereka berlari ke arah pintu ruangan bawah tanah, Karin menekan sebuah tombol di dekat westafel, di sana ada tombol untuk menggerakan dinding dan menyembunyikan pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah, mereka bergegas turun, pintu itu sudah menghilang tertutup dinding seakan tidak ada pintu di sana.

"Di ruangan operasi ada sebuah pintu lagi, itu akan menuju ke hutan." Ucap Karin, mendorong sebuah lemari obat, tapi cukup berat, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan membantu Karin untuk mendorong lemari itu, ada sebuah lubang seperti lorong, cukup gelap. "Cepatlah!." Perintah Karin. Mereka bisa mendengar suara pintu yang sudah di dobrak paksa hingga rusak, beberapa suara perintah meminta untuk cepat mencari Sasuke di seluruh ruangan.

"Sakura kemarilah." Perintah Sasuke, menarik tangan wanita ini untuk cepat bergerak.

Karin memberi senter dan koper pada Sasuke, wanita itu menekan sebuah tombol lagi yang mengaktifkan bom yang sengaja di tanamkan di seluruh sudut bangunan kastil, bergegas ke arah lorong itu, meminta Sasuke untuk kembali mendorong lemari itu hingga tertutup, dan dari dalam ada seperti pintu besi, mereka harus mendorong bersama lagi pintu besi itu dan Sasuke menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Karin, merasa waktu hitung mundur bom itu sudah mulai hampir habis.

Mereka mulai bergerak, jalan Sakura terlalu pelan, Sasuke sampai harus menggendong Sakura dan berjalan lebih cepat bersama Karin, menyusuri sepanjang lorong yang gelap berbekal cahaya dari sebuah senter.

 **Duaaarrrrrr..!**

"Ledakan?" Ucap Sasuke, cukup terkejut mendengar suara ledakan yang keras, seperti berasal di atas mereka.

"Prof. Orochimaru sudah memberitahuku jauh hari jika dia sedang meninggalkan bangunan kastil miliknya dan ada yang mendatangi bangunan itu, aku wajib menghancurkannya, ada banyak hal yang harus di sembunyikan." Jelas Karin.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya dan mau apa mereka menangkapku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa mereka sedang memata-mataimu? Atau bisa saja ada yang mencoba menjatuhkanmu, seperti yang terjadi pada prof. Orochimaru, mereka sengaja membuat berita palsu agar prof. Orochimaru menjadi orang yang di asingkan, jaman sekarang semakin ketat untuk seorang doktor yang melakukan penelitian tanpa ijin yang sah." Ucap Karin.

Sasuke terdiam, dia merasa tidak di perhatikan atau sedang di mata-matai, jika saja orang-orang itu menemukan Sakura, mereka akan salah mengartikan jika Sakura ini adalah sebuah _cyborg_. Pelarian mereka berhenti ketika keluar di pinggir hutan, cukup jauh dari bangunan yang sudah meledak itu, tapi mereka bisa melihat asap hitam pekat yang mengepul ke udara.

"Lewat sini." Pinta Karin pada Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan hingga tiba di pusat kota, terdengar beberapa serine mobil pemadam kebakaran lewat, Sasuke sudah menurunkan Sakura yang sejak tadi di gendongnya, berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, Karin meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya hingga menemukan kendaraan untuk pergi dari kota Oto.

"Apa kau Dr. Uchiha?" Ucap seorang pria, dia menghalangi jalan Sasuke dan Karin,

"Siapa kau!" Ucap Karin, keadaan sedang genting dan seseorang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Suigetsu Houzuki, alarm di ponselku akan aktif otomatis jika lab tuan Orochimaru di ledakan." Ucap Pria berambut putih sebahu dengan pupil yang berwarna ungu terang.

"Suigetsu Houzuki?" Karin mengulang nama itu dan mulai mengingat sesuatu, "Oh kau rupanya, salah satu percobaan prof. Orochimaru, aku pikir kau sudah di buang." Ucap Karin, menatap malas ke arah pria itu.

"Hahahaha, kau tidak ada di sana saat tuan Orochimaru melepaskanku, dia membiarkanku bebas dengan tubuh yang sempurna ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dasar _cyborg_ tidak berotak." Ejek Karin.

"Ah, kau cerewet seperti biasanya, sudahlah, dari sini kau tidak punya kepentingan apa-apa lagi, aku yang akan mengawasi Dr. Uchiha." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Dr. Sasuke baik-baik, dia harus aman sampai tiba di kota tujuannya." Ucap Karin.

"Tenang saja, dia akan ku kawal dengan ketat." Ucap Suigetsu dan menampakan sebuah senyuman, hanya membuat Karin muak.

"Terima kasih, Karin." Ucap Sasuke pada Karin dan pergi mengikuti Suigetsu.

Wajah wanita berkacamata itu merona, Sasuke berterima kasih padanya, lagi, mereka sudah pergi dan tugas Karin sudah tidak ada, melirik ke arah Sakura, jalannya sedikit aneh, seperti sulit untuk melangkahkan kaki dan jalannya sangat lamban, tatapannya menjadi tidak senang saat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, mereka berjalan beriringan.

" _Hmpp! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan tetap mengagumimu Dr. Sasuke!"_ Batin Karin dan beranjak dari sana.

"Jadi, apa prof. Orochimaru yang memerintahmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja, aku tidak tahu dia bisa memprediksikan hal ini dengan mudah, dia menghubungiku beberapa waktu lalu, ponselku pun darinya, dia sudah merancang sistem semacam alarm yang akan merespon dari bangunan miliknya yang di hutan, beberapa menit tadi alarmnya berbunyi, aku harus pergi ke depan lorong yang di gunakan untuk melarikan diri, tapi malah menemukanmu di sini bersama Karin." Jelas Suigetsu.

"Uhm, aku tidak menyangka jika dia bahkan rela menghancurkan lab miliknya sendiri, di dalam sana masih banyak percobaannya yang belum di selesaikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pak tua itu memang suka seenaknya, aku rasa dia sudah punya rencana jauh hari untuk menghancurkan labnya itu, pada akhirnya rencananya itu terwujud berkatmu Dr. Uchiha." Ucap Suigetsu dan tertawa.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Sasuke saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah, jadi kau akan kemana?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Ke kota Ame." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kota Ame? Apa sangat penting kau harus ke sana?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kita akan mencari seseorang yang bernama Tenzen." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, aku akan mengantarmu, dan juga... apa wanita di samping mi itu sebuah robot? Aku tidak merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan darinya." Ucap Suigetsu. Sasuke sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, pria ini bahkan bisa menyadari jika Sakura bukan manusia yang hidup. "Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara? bukan yaa, dia bukan robot yaa, hehehe, aku pikir dia android." Tambah Suigetsu.

"Bukan, dia adalah istriku dan dia manusia." Ucap Sasuke, mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sakura.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah istrimu." Ucap suigetsu, melirik ke arah wanita berambut _softpink_ di samping Sasuke, aneh, hanya itu kata yang terlintas di benak Suigetsu, wajahnya tertunduk seakan berjalan sesuai arahan tanpa menatap ke depan, Suigetsu pikir wanita itu adalah android yang sedang di ciptakan Sasuke atau sebuah _cyborg_ , namun wanita itu hanya terdiam dan tidak berbicara apapun, Sasuke mengatakan jika dia manusia, tapi Suigetsu bisa membedakan yang mana manusia dan yang mana bukan, membuyarkan lamunannya, bukan urusannya untuk mengetahui hal semacam iitu, mengantar Sasuke ke sebuah lahan parkiran, dia menaruh mobilnya di sana.

"Perjalanan akan memakan waktu lama." Ucap Suigetsu.

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menatap sejenak ke belakang, membiarkan Sakura duduk sendirian bersama sebuah koper.

"Aku harap kau bisa menerobos area perbatasan." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin di tahan dan mendapat pertanyaan macam-macam dengan apa yang sedang di bawanya.

"Mereka tidak akan menahan kita." Ucap Suigetsu dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sasuke mengecek ponsel, tidak ada pemberitaan tentang dirinya yang akan di tahan, ini semakin membuat Sasuke bingung, jika benar dia adalah seorang yang akan di tangkap, seharusnya berita itu akan sampai tersebar hingga ke berbagai situs berita yang dapat di akses dengan mudah lewat ponsel, membuat statusnya menjadi seorang buronan, memikirkan kembali ucapan anbu Konoha itu, mereka ingin menangkapnya, masih ada polisi di Oto dan kenapa polisi Konoha mengambil tindakan yang tidak seharusnya di lakukan negara besar pada negara kecil, seakan di kota Oto tidak memiliki pihak yang berwajib.

 **Dreet...dreet..dreet...**

 **Naruto calling.**

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke.

" _Kau berada dimana?"_

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

" _Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, sejujurnya hal ini di rahasiakan, seseorang tanpa identitas mengirimkan sebuah foto pada kami, di dalam foto kau bersama Sakura, kami tidak percaya akan hal itu, setelah mencoba membongkar makam Sakura, mayat Sakura tidak ada di sana, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sasuke? kau tahu jika melakukan hal seperti itu akan melanggar peraturan Konoha."_ Ucap Naruto, dia terdengar panik.

"Kita akan berbicara lagi." Ucap Sasuke, merasa jika Naruto pun berada pada pihak yang entah kenapa ingin menangkapnya..

" _Sasuke! Dengarkan! Sakura tidak akan hidup kembali, jika pun kau mengubahnya menjadi sebuah cyborg para petinggi Konoha akan menganggapnya benda ilegal dan akan di hancurkan."_

Sasuke tidak menjawab, segera mematikan ponselnya dan melempar keluar jendela mobil, ponsel itu tergeletak di aspal, sebuah truk melintas dan menginjak hancur ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau ini sungguh sulit di tebak yaa, Kau bahkan dengan mudah membuang ponselmu, apa kau sedang di kejar seseorang?." Ucap Suigetsu, cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke tadi.

"Hn, ledakan di bangunan kastil prof. Orochimaru akibat beberapa polisi Konoha tiba-tiba datang dan ingin menangkapku, ponsel itu akan mudah di lacak oleh mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar, ponsel adalah barang yang cukup berbahaya di bawa jika kau sedang melarikan diri." Ucap Suigetsu dan terkekeh, dia lupa jika sedang membawa seseorang yang sangat jenius. "Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kau sampai harus di kejar-kejar? Kau terlihat seperti orang baik-baik." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka berpikir jika aku melakukan penelitian ilegal, kau tahu tentang kebijakan 5 negara besar setelah peperangan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh kebijakan konyol itu, ah, aku sangat ingat, mereka itu bodoh yaa, jika tuan Orochimaru tidak menolongku dan menyempurnakan tubuhku, aku akan menjadi orang cacat seumur hidup dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Itu bukan kebijakan yang konyol, hanya saja mereka tidak melihat sudut pandang lain, beranggapan jika semua robot itu salah, semua _cyborg_ itu manusia palsu yang mengancam, dan semua android itu berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku setuju akan ucapanmu itu doktor." Ucap Suigetsu dan terkekeh, baru kali ini dia mendapat orang yang berpandangan lain selain Orochimaru.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan prof. Orochimaru? Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya saat dia memilih untuk tinggal di kota Oto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya uhm... dua kali dan itu sudah setahun yang lalu, tanpa sengaja menemukannya berjalan-jalan di kota Taki, dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, setelahnya dia pamit akan pergi ke kota lain lagi, aku sampai tidak bisa mengenalinya, mungkin dia melakukan operasi pada wajahnya, ada sedikit perubahan dan dia terlihat tetap muda, seperti pertemuan pertama kami saat dia berumur 30 tahun." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang dalam pelariannya, aku rasa kasus yang menimpah prof. Orochimaru belum di tuntaskan sepenuhnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo, kenapa yaa orang-orang jenius seperti kalian menjadi buronan? hahahah, bukannya kalian bisa di manfaatkan." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku pikir mereka ingin para ilmuwan tetap sejalan dengan kebijakan yang di keluarkan, jika ada yang mencoba keluar dari kebijakan itu, mereka menjadi status orang bersalah tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengepal, dia cukup marah dan kembali mengingat ucapan Naruto, Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura hidup dan tidak membuatnya menyalahi aturan yang berlaku di Konoha apalagi kebijakan 5 negara.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kota Konoha**

Naruto terlihat kesal, tidak menyangka akan perbuatan Sasuke pada Sakura, Naruto merasa tertipu akan ucapan Sasuke, dia ingin cuti ke kota lain, tapi itu adalah alasan untuk menutupi hal yang sedang di perbuatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto, mendatangi salah satu ruangan di kantor kepolisian Konoha, mereka mencoba melacak ponsel Sasuke, namun mereka tidak menemukannya, signal pada ponsel itu sempat berada di area kota Oto, setelahnya signal itu menghilang, mencoba mencari menggunakan satelit, namun seperti ada yang menghalangi pencarian mereka.

"Kita tidak bisa menemukan Dr. Uchiha dan orang-orang yang kita kirim ke kastil milik prof. Ochimaru mengalami ledakan yang besar, tidak ada yang selamat dalam ledakan itu" Ucap seorang pria.

Naruto menggeram prustasi, tidak abis pikir dengan tindakan Sasuke, untuk apa dia membawa mayat Sakura dan bagaimana bisa Sakura bisa hidup kembali, jika Sakura di jadikan sebuah _cyborg_ , Sasuke akan kehilangannya lagi, para petinggi dengan kebijakan yang sudah di tetapkan tidak akan tinggal diam.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Area perbatasan kota Oto dan Ame**

Suigetsu meminta Sasuke turun, mereka tidak akan melewati jalur perbatasan yang umum di lewati, di sana ada petugas yang berjaga 24 jam dan jika mereka menemukan Sasuke mungkin saja kejadian seperti di kastil Orochimaru akan terjadi lagi.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum lebar, meminta Sasuke memakai _long coat_ (baju mantel panjang) berbahan _worsted wool_ , mereka akan berjalan dari sini hingga ke perbatasan di sebelah utara, tidak terlalu jauh, Suigetsu sudah sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang dekat dan di sana tidak akan ada yang melihat mobil mereka menepih, para penjaga adalah orang-orang yang di bawa kendali Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak punya _long coat_ lagi, apa istrimu akan baik-baik saja, di sana cukup dingin." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dia akan memakai jaketku saja." Ucap Sasuke, membuka jaket hitamnya yang berbahan _diadora_ dan mengenakannya pada Sakura, Sasuke akan memakai _long coat_ pemberian Sugietsu, meskipun Sakura menggunakan jaket, dia tidak akan merasakan dingin sama sekali.

Mereka mulai berjalan, hingga menemukan jalur yang di palang dan beberapa orang berseragam lengkap dengan senapan untuk berjaga-jaga, totalnya 5 orang, mereka kompak menatap ke arah ketiga orang yang mendatangi mereka.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Ucap Suigetsu pada salah satunya.

"Cepatlah, perbatasan ini akan di cek 30 menit lagi." Ucap mereka.

"Baik-baik." Ucap Suigetsu, meminta Sasuke untuk bergegas meninggalkan area itu.

Kembali berjalan, sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan, meninggalkan area perbatasan dan tiba di sebuah stasiun, itu adalah stasiun paling terakhir di area perbatasan Ame dan Oto, tidak menunggu lama, sebuah kereta berhenti, mereka mulai naik kereta menuju pusat kota.

"Siapa mereka?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Orang-orang di perbatasan tadi?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Mereka bawahan tuan Orochimaru, tuan cukup memiliki banyak pengaruh, sangat kebetulan sekali mereka yang sedang menjaga area itu." Jelas Suigetsu.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sudah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Suigetsu, mulai menatap arah luar di jendela kereta. Kota Ame adalah sebuah kota mati yang ikut mengalami krisis saat peperangan dulu, kota ini kembali di bangun, pemerintahnya mengajukan kota ini sebagai kota yang tidak ingin ikut menjadi negara maju, mereka tidak butuh perkembangan tekhnologi canggih seperti kota kecil lainnya, penduduknya pun kadang masih menggunakan segala sesuatu secara manual, hampir tiba di stasiun pusat kota, Sasuke bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi, meskipun tidak setinggi gedung di Konoha, masih ada terlihat bangunan rusak hasil peperangan yang tidak di pedulikan sama sekali. Kereta berhenti dan mereka turun, seperti yang di katakan Suigetsu, kota ini sangat dingin, cuaca sedang mendung.

"Di juluki sebagai kota Ame, curah hujan di sini cukup tinggi dan jarang sekali akan terlihat matahari." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke memperhatikan suasana di kota itu, mereka kembali berjalan keluar stasiun, menuju jalanan _paving block,_ orang-orang di sana tidak begitu ramah, tatapan mereka terlihat cukup suram, beberapa orang berlalu lalang, tidak begitu banyak kendaraan.

"Abaikan saja, penduduk asli kota Ame memang seperti itu, aku rasa mereka masih mengalami trauma meskipun perang itu sudah sangat lama." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Inilah dampak dari mereka yang terlalu berharap banyak pada kaleng bergerak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? kaleng bergerak? Hahahaha, secara tidak langsung kau pun menyinggungku, kau kan sudah tahu, aku ini setengah kaleng." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak menyinggungmu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan dan beristirahat, aku rasa kau dan istrimu sudah lelah, kalau aku sih, berjalan selama apapun aku tidak akan kelelahan." Uap Suigetsu.

Langkah mereka terhenti, beberapa orang berbadan besar menghalangi jalan mereka, jalan itu pun terlihat sangat sepi.

"Serahkan barang berharga kalian!" Ucap Salah satu dari mereka.

"Barang berharga? Baiklah, kalian boleh membawaku, aku ini barang berharga loh." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Jangan main-main!" Gertak mereka.

"Apa kau pikir kami bercanda, ha!"

"Oh, aku mengerti, jadi kalian ini semacam, badut?" Ucap Suigetsu dan tertawa.

"Apa!" Ucapan Suigetsu sukses membuat mereka marah.

"Ah bukan-bukan, maaf aku salah, bandit yaa, uhm di jaman sekarang masih ada kelompok semacam itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Cepat! Mana barang berharga kalian atau sampai di sini saja hidup kalian." Ancam yang lainnya.

"Hanya mengandalkan jumlah dan badan yang besar, tapi otak kalian tidak sebesar otak kelinci yang mudah di bedah." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah mereka.

"Kalian! Berani sekali!"

Mereka sudah sangat marah dan mulai menyerang, tidak ada rasa gentar dari Sasuke dan Suigetsu, mereka akan melawan para bandit itu.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Teriak Suigetsu, saat salah satu dari mereka mencoba menarik Sakura, Suigetsu tidak bisa menahan mereka, dia harus menghajar tiga bandit lagi.

Sasuke mendorong salah seorang bandit yang masih ingin menghajarnya, segera berlari dan menendang dengan keras bandit yang berusaha menarik Sakura pergi, pria berbadan besar itu tergeletak di _paving block_ namun tidak ada niat Sasuke untuk melepaskannya, berkali-kali Sasuke terus menginjak dan menendangnya hingga pria bandit itu meminta ampun, tatapan Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Sasuke, sudahlah." Ucap Suigetsu, menahan Sasuke dan menariknya menjauh dari pria bandit yang hampir hilang kesadaran.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Suigetsu menatap pria bermata onyx itu, dia hilang kendali hanya gara-gara ada yang menyentuh istrinya, Suigetsu merasa takut sendiri saat menatapnya, mata hitam kelam itu seakan ingin menyedotnya ke dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika orang jenius sepertimu bisa berkelahi." Ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke membuatnya cukup takjub, pikirnya jika orang kutu buku tidak akan bisa berkelahi.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sasuke, dia menghampiri Sakura dan melihat pergelangan wanita itu memerah, pria bandit tadi menariknya cukup kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, memegang pipi wanita itu.

Dari jauh Suigetsu melihat Sasuke seperti berbicara sendiri, istrinya itu tidak juga menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa, bahkan dia tidak ketakutan sama sekali saat bandit tadi hampir membawanya pergi.

 _Ini benar-benar aneh._

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat, jangan sampai ada kelompok bandit lainnya." Ucap Suigetsu.

Mereka kembali berjalan hingga menemui sebuah penginapan. Dua kamar dan Suigetsu segera merebah diri di ranjang, sebagian tubuhnya tidak butuh istirahat tapi punggungnya butuh istirahat, beranjak dari kasur dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke beberapa kali.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sasuke dari dalam.

Suigetsu berjalan masuk, mendapati Sasuke yang seperti sedang mengobati lengan Sakura, topi yang di kenakan Sakura sudah tidak ada, dia bisa melihat jelas wajah wanita itu, dia bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur, tapi kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku." Ucap Suigetsu, duduk di sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari Sakura, Sasuke masih berlutut di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia belum memahami ucapan Suigetsu.

Pria itu memegang tangan kanan dan memutarnya sedikit pada bagian lengan hingga bisa di lepaskan. "Tangan kanan dan kedua kaki, aku hampir tidak bisa menjadi manusia lagi." Ucap Suigetsu, setelah memperlihatkan tubuh _cyborg_ nya, dia kembali memasangnya. "Sejak kecil aku ikut terkena dampak peperangan, bom yang di lepaskan dari udara ikut meledakkan tempat persembunyianku bersama beberapa warga, bahkan orang tuaku, setelah peperangan dan di bangun sebuah panti asuhan untuk semua anak yang kehilangan orang tua dan dalam keadaan tubuh yang tidak utuh lagi, mereka mulai malas untuk mengurusku, merasa seperti akan menjadikan ku barang buangan, saat itu aku memilih pergi dan seakan takdirku untuk di pertemukan dengan tuan Orochimaru, aku tahu dia itu seperti ilmuwan yang gila, tapi dia menolongku, membuat tubuhku sempurna seperti ini." Suigetsu menceritakan kisah masa lalunya.

"Katakan dengan jelas apa mau mu." Ucap Sasuke, menurutnya Suigetsu terlalu bertele-tele untuk sekedar memperlihatkan dirinya yang seorang _cybrog_

"Hahaha, bukan cuma wajah saja yaa, hati mu juga seperti sudah membeku dan tidak akan merasakan penderitaan orang lain." Singgung Suigetsu, dia salah membicarakan masa lalunya pada orang berhati dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Baiklah, katakan istrimu ini apa? kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke berdiri, melihat ke arah Sakura yang begitu tenang. Berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di sana. "Dia hanya istriku dan bukan sebuah robot." Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, dia bukan robot, android, atau pun _cyborg_ , tapi dia cukup terlihat aneh sebagai manusia." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Sasuke dan merebah dirinya.

"Kau cukup sensitif untuk masalah ini. baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap Suigetsu, menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi.

Pintu itu sudah tertutup, Sasuke bergegas bangun dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, kembali merebahkan diri, dia cukup lelah untuk berjalan jauh dan sempat menguras tenaganya saat berkelahi tadi.

" _Aku tahu, dia bukan robot, android, atau pun cyborg, tapi dia cukup terlihat aneh sebagai manusia."_

Ucapan Suigetsu kembali terngiang di telinganya, dia hanya tidak bisa membenarkan jika Sakura hanya sebuah mayat hidup, itu sungguh menyakitkan, Sasuke selalu beranggapan jika Sakura itu manusia biasa, dia hanya sedang mengalami masa sulit.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kota Ame.**

Sasuke dan Suigetsu sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, dia tidak membawa Sakura dan membiarkannya di dalam kamar yang terkunci, Sakura tidak akan merespon ucapan siapapun selain ucapan Sasuke.

Sesekali Suigetsu akan bertanya pada beberapa pedagang atau orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, sekedar menanyakan pria yang bernama Tenzen dan di katakan dia seorang ilmuwan juga.

"Oh, tuan Tenzen, yaa orang-orang di sini cukup mengenalnya, rumahnya di sana, bangunan yang atapnya paling tinggi dari deretan ini." Ucap seorang pedagang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Suigetsu.

Kedua pria itu kembali berjalan, mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan rumah, bukan hanya atapnya yang tinggi, bangunannya pun cukup besar dan berlantai tiga, di luar rumah itu di jaga oleh dua orang.

"Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?" Ucap para penjaga di depan pintu dengan wajah tegas mereka.

"Kami ingin bertemu tuan Tenzen." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kalian sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum, tapi kami ada perlu, apa kalian bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada tuan kalian, katakan jika kaki tangan tuan Orcohimaru mencarinya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Salah seorang pria masuk ke dalam pos penjagaan yang berada di samping pagar, dia menghubungi Tenzen, setelahnya pria itu kembali dan membiarkan kedua pria itu masuk, pintu gerbang di buka dan salah satu dari penjaga mengawal mereka masuk hingga ke ruang tamu, pintu di tutup kembali, Suigetsu menatap sekeliling rumah bak istana ini, di dalamnya pun cukup mewah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika orang-orang dari prof. Orochimaru akan mendatangiku, ada keperluan apa?" Ucap seorang pria tua dengan janggut yang menutupi seluruh sisi-sisi dagunya, berjalan turun dari tangga rumahnya, perlahan-lahan hingga tiba pada sofa, mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu untuk duduk.

"Aku menemukan catatan prof. Orochimaru tentang penelitianmu, aku cukup tertarik dan berharap kau bisa membantuku." Ucap Sasuke.

Seorang pelayan wanita dengan berpakaian ala maid datang dan menaruh tiga cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka. Suigetsu memperhatikan pelayan itu, dia terlihat sangat sempurna untuk sebuah android.

"Penelitian tentang apa? Aku sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukan penelitian lagi." Ucap Tenzen.

"Penelitian tentang menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah mati dengan memanggil jiwanya." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_. Suigetsu menatap Sasuke, yang di pikirkannya memang benar, Sakura bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Apa? hahahaha jangan bercanda, aku tidak pernah meneliti hal itu, itu sangat mustahil." Ucap Pria tua itu, seakan dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tapi, dalam catatan prof. Orochimaru-"

"-Dia hanya keliru, aku tidak melakukan penelitian semacam itu." Ucapan Sasuke di potongnya. "Jika tidak ada pembicaraan lagi aku akan pergi, maaf tuan-tuan, kalian terlalu muda untuk masalah serius seperti itu." Ucap Tenzen.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk saat ini, pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana, maaf jika sambutanku untuk kalian tidak begitu baik, tapi jika kalian bertemu prof. Orochimaru sampaikan salamku padanya." Ucap Tenzen dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke terlihat kesal namun Tenzen sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.

"Kita pergi saja, aku sedikit punya rencana jika kau ingin dia berkata jujur." Ucap Suigetsu.

Pada akhirnya mereka pergi. Tenzen melihat mereka keluar di pintu gerbang dari balkon di lantai dua, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Orochimaru bisa mencatat hal yang sudah lama ingin dia lupakan, membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah mati itu sangat mustahil apalagi yang namanya memanggil jiwa, itu dia luar kemampuannya, wajah pria itu terlihat sedih, berjalan masuk dari balkonnya dan berharap tidak bertemu orang seperti kedua pria itu lagi.

 **O**

 **O**

Malam hari yang begitu tenang di kediaman Tenzen, pria tua sedang sibuk di ruang penelitiannya, bohong jika dia tidak meneliti lagi, beberapa robot android terpajang di sisi dindingnya, bahkan di dalam salah satu tabung kaca berukuran besar berisi air yang mengandung senyawa kimia, di dalam sana ada sebuah tubuh manusia dengan berbagai alat berbentuk kabel-kabel panjang dan tipis terpasang pada tubuhnya.

"Dasar pak tua, kau berbohong pada kami." Ucap sebuah suara dan mengagetkan pria tua itu, berbalik dan mendapati kedua pria yang mendatanginya siang hari.

"A-apa mau kalian!" Ucapnya, dia terlihat gugup dan takut, dia sudah ketahuan berbohong.

"Kami tidak mau apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan tentang penelitian anda." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah ku katakan, itu adalah hal mustahil!" Ucap Tenzen, dia terlihat begitu marah.

"Lalu, ini apa?" Ucap Suigetsu dan mengetuk-ngetuk tabung besar yang berisikan tubuh manusia.

"Ja-jangan sentuh itu!" Bentaknya dan menjauhkan Suigetsu dari tabung kaca itu.

"Katakan saja apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, kami tidak akan melakukan hal buruk apapun padamu, kalau begini pun kau bisa di tahan dan seluruh androidmu akan di musnahkan." Ucap Suigetsu, nadanya terdengar sedikit mengancam. Dia sudah membuat para penjaga pingsan dan masuk dengan mudah bersama Sasuke.

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala." Ucap Tenzen, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk, dia terlalu cukup tua untuk melawan kedua pria itu. "Saat itu aku hanya sedang mencoba memanggil sebuah jiwa dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh sebuah mayat, itu sudah sangat lama aku lakukan, prof. Orochimaru hanya melihat-lihat saja, menggunakan beberapa alat canggih, jiwa itu seperti sebuah partikel yang mungkin masih bebas berada di sekeliling kita, namun apa yang terjadi sangat di sayangkan, alat yang ku buat bukan untuk memanggil jiwa, tapi memanggil pikiran-pikiran jahat atau mungkin mereka semacam _ghost_ yang mengubah tubuh mayat itu menjadi aneh, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi hitam pekat, meleleh dan berbentuk gumpalan-gumpalan yang lengket, bahkan benda aneh itu bergerak dan seperti ingin menelan siapapun di hadapannya, aku sangat panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, prof. Orochimaru mengambil alat pembakar dan membakar habis benda itu, pada akhirnya dia tidak bergerak dan lenyap hanya menyisahkan debu hitam, aku sudah tidak ingin membicarakan penelitian yang gagal itu, aku akhirnya tahu, manusia pun punya batas untuk sekedar menciptakan." Ucap Tenzen, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Cerita yang cukup dramatis." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Mayat yang menjadi percobaan itu adalah istriku, dia lebih dulu meninggalkanku dan rasanya tidak begitu rela, sedangkan tubuh yang ada di dalam tabung ini, dia adalah anakku, mereka sama-sama memiliki riwayat penyakit kanker darah, aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun sakitnya kembali lagi, pengobatan, terapi dan apapun tidak bisa menolongnya lagi, dalam keadaan sekarat aku memasukkannya ke dalam tabung, nyawanya tak tertolong lagi, tapi aku ingin tetap membuatnya hidup, mencoba memindahkan jiwanya ke tubuh lain, namun sekali lagi itu adalah hal yang mustahil, pada akhirnya anakku ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah _cyborg_ , aku sudah merancang tubuh _cyborg_ yang begitu sempurna untuknya, aku hanya perlu memindahkan otaknya." Jelas Tenzen.

"Yaa.. _cyborg_ pun tidak begitu buruk pak tua, aku juga seorang _cyborg_." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Jika kau ingin mencoba memanggil jiwa seseorang, maka hentikan itu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Tenzen dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasan anda, tuan Tenzen." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi, kenyataannya dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain rasa bersalah yang terlihat dari wajah pria tua itu, dia seperti mengubah istrinya menjadi seorang monster yang tidak menyerupai sebagai manusia.

Berjalan menyusuri trotoar, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat di kota ini, malam hari cukup ramai dengan banyaknya pedagang makanan di pinggir jalan, meneriaki setiap jualan mereka dengan semangat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Suigetsu. Merasa jika waktunya untuk menemani Sasuke sebentar lagi akan selesai dan bisa kembali bebas berkeliaran.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berhenti berjalan, dia pun tidak memiliki tujuan lain lagi selain mencari seorang ahli jiwa.

"Aku lapar, sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kau bisa memikirkannya kapan saja. Lagi pula aku juga bukan orang yang sibuk." Ucap Suigetsu.

Mengajak Sasuke ke arah jalanan di yang penuhi dengan para penjual makanan yang menata gerobak-gerobak mereka dengan rapi di sepanjang jalanan yang tidak lewati kendaraan, di sebelahnya akan di temukan meja dan kursi, makanan ala jalanan namun terkesan tidak buruk, tempatnya bersih, lampu-lampu jalan menerangi tempat itu, beberapa pohon dan tanaman bunga berwarna merah dan ungu yang menghiasi sekeliling tempat itu, seperti sebuah restoran _outdoor_ yang elegan.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Jus tomat saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah? Minuman macam apa itu?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kita akan pulang jika tidak jadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik-baik, jus tomat, dasar kau ini aneh sekali." Ucap Suigetsu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk sendirian, pria itu mengambil buku catatan di dalam saku _long coat_ nya, buku catatan milik Orochimaru. Melirik ke arah Suigetsu yang sibuk memesan makanan, beruntung ada yang menjaul beranekah jus dan Suigetsu berhasil mendapatkan pesanan Sasuke, kembali menatap buku catatan itu, sedikit kecewa dengan mendengar ucapan Tenzen, tidak jauh beda, Sasuke pun ingin kembali menghidupkan istrinya, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang di ucapkan Tenzen, hasil penelitian itu gagal dan tidak perlu di lakukan lagi, Sasuke sedikit putus asa akan hal ini, tujuannya menghidupkan Sakura semakin jauh dari genggamannya, ilmu apapun tidak menjelaskan semua hal yang sedang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Suigetsu sudah kembali membawa makanan dan pesanan Sasuke. "Terlalu banyak makanan yang enak-enak aku sampai bingung harus memilih yang mana." Ucap Suigetsu. "Ini pesananmu, apa kau tidak ingin makan, aku membawa beberapa makanan." Ucap Suigetsu, mulai menaruh makan-makanan itu di meja mereka.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke. Sedikit mengingat saat makan bersama Sakura, wanita itu akan memesan banyak makanan jika dia benar-benar lapar.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa di tinggal di penginapan?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dia tidak akan merespon siapapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Menurutku kisah kalian sangat mirip, ucapan tuan Tenzen seperti sebuah peringatan untukmu, jika kau tidak ingin mengubah istrimu menjadi sebuah monster, maka jangan lakukan seperti yang di ucapkan pria tua itu." Ucap Suigetsu, melahap makanannya beberapa kali. Sasuke memilih diam dan menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku catatan itu. "Aku tahu, kau ini orang yang sangat keras kepala, saat membeli beberapa makanan tadi, aku mendengar beberapa mengatakan, jika kau ingin bertemu seorang ahli tentang jiwa pergilah ke sebuah pulau, dulunya dia tinggal di sini namun akhirnya dia memilih hidup untuk melindungi anak-anak yang trauma akan peperang, dia berada di pulau O'uzu, sepertinya pulau itu sangat jauh dari sini dan kita harus melewati Konoha untuk ke sana, namun jika ingin menghindari kota Konoha, kita bisa melewati kota Suna." Jelas Suigetsu.

"Apa yang akan kita dapatkan di sana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja pria itu bisa menolongmu." Ucap Suigetsu, menghabiskan makanannya.

Sasuke terdiam, sesekali menatap buku catatan itu dan meminum jusnya, Suigetsu melirik area sekitar mereka dan terasa ada yang aneh, beberapa pasang mata wanita menatap ke arah meja mereka dengan wajah merona, seperti sedang menatap tas cantik yang rela di beli para wanita itu dengan harga berapa pun.

"Kau cukup populer juga yaa." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn?"

"Ahk, tidak-tidak, hahahah." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **O**

 **O**

Kembali ke penginapan, sudah tengah malam, mereka tiba di kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat, seharian Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di kamar, dia hanya duduk tenang, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, memintanya untuk berdiri, menarik pelan lengan Sakura untuk ikut duduk di ranjang, Sasuke memperhatikan lengan Sakura, bekas di lengannya sudah menghilang, memegang dagunya dan mengangkat tinggi sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke, tatapan kosong seperti biasanya.

"Sedikit lagi, aku ingin mencoba mencari sebuah keajaiban untukmu." Ucap Sasuke. Mengecup lembut bibir dingin itu, Sasuke sangat merindukannya, merebah Sakura hingga menindihnya, kembali mengecup bibir itu hingga leher putih Sakura, dia tidak akan meninggalkan bekas apapun di sana, proses pemulihan tubuh Sakura cukup lambat dan bekas itu mungkin akan lama hilang, membuat leher wanitanya terlihat buruk, Sasuke hanya akan mencium dan menjilatnya. Meminta Sakura untuk melepaskan pakaiannya, dia mulai mengikuti perintah Sasuke, hanya ada perasaan nafsu yang menyelimuti Sasuke, dia sungguh merindukan sentuhan istrinya, meskipun benar saat ini di atasnya ada tubuh istrinya, tapi itu tidak menutup kebenaran jika dia hanya sebuah mayat hidup.

"Bergeraklah." Pintah Sasuke dan menahan suara geramnya, wanita itu-Sakura, dia tepat berada di atas Sasuke, menyatuhkan masing-masing diri mereka dan mulai bergerak naik turun sesuai permintaan Sasuke.

Dia menikmatinya dan menatap Sakura yang akan bergerak terus menerus, meminta sedikit lebih cepat, Sakura pun kembali mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, perasaan nikmati bercampur kekecewaan, tidak akan ada suara desahan dari wanita di atasnya, Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak akan merasakan apa-apa, hanya dia yang akan menuntaskan hasratnya, menarik tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat, tidak ingin menjauh sedikit pun dari tubuh Sakura hingga dia merasakan puncak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti." Pinta Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, napasnya memburu, mencoba mengatur napas dengan baik, meminta Sakura untuk berbaring di atasnya, dia mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

" _Sasuke...~"_

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap seseorang yang berada di atasnya dan wajah mereka saling berhadapan, wajah Sakura merona, mereka masih tanpa busana dan merapatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

" _Bi-biarkan aku yang bergerak."_ Ucap Sakura, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Lakukanlah." Ucap Sasuke, menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan segera menyambar bibir Sasuke, menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kembali pria itu akan menggeram, di bawah sana kembali bergerak, tubuh yang di peluknya terasa begitu hangat, akhirnya dia kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu yang di tahannya sejak tadi.

"Kita akan bersama kembali." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, wanita itu tertidur di atas Sasuke, sebuah kecupan-kecupan ringan di berikan pada bahu dan leher istrinya.

 **Tok..tok..tok...**

"Sasuke, kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi." Ucap Suigetsu dari luar.

Membuka matanya perlahan, dia sudah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu dan bergegas bangun, di sebelahnya Sakura terbaring dan mata itu tidak akan pernah tertutup, melirik ke luar jendela dan sudah pagi, Sasuke tidur cukup nyenyak, dia bahkan kembali memimpikan Sakura.

"Kita akan bersiap, aku harus memandikanmu." Ucap Sasuke, meminta Sakura untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

10 menit berlalu, Sasuke sudah bersiap, merapikan kopernya dan mengganti pakaian Sakura, dress selutut lengan panjang berwarna kuning lembut, Sasuke tidak pandai menata rambut Sakura, dia hanya menaruhnya ke samping kiri dan mengikatnya, menatap istrinya itu, mau pakai apapun dia terlihat cantik, menariknya perlahan dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Kita akan melakukan perjalanan lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Tok..tok..tok...**

"Sasuke, apa kau masih tidur? Aku sudah memesankan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Suigetsu.

Pintu itu terbuka, Suigetsu menatap Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk pergi lagi, menoleh ke belakang, berpikir jika Sasuke pun pandai mendandani istrinya sendiri.

"Istrimu cantik juga yaa." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kita harus segera sarapan." Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Suigetsu.

 _Apa dia marah? Aku hanya mengucapkan istrinya cantik! Itu hanya sebuah pujian, bukan gombalan, dia sensi sekali jika menyangkut istrinya._ Batin Suigetsu.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kota Suna**

Mereka menggunakan kereta menuju kota Suna. Salah satu kota terbesar dari lima kota lainnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Konoha, kota dengan pemandangan yang sama. Kota Suna cukup panas dengan area kota yang sedang mengalami musim panas, Sasuke memilih menggunakan kemeja katun dan celana panjang berbahan kain dingin, cukup gerah di kota Suna, membuatnya harus menggulung lengan bajunya hingga batas siku.

"Ini jauh lebih baik." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke, sesekali mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Tubuh _cyborg_ membuatku menggigil jika sedang cuaca dingin, ahh..~ aku harap jika bertemu tuan Orochimaru, dia mungkin akan memberikanku lengan dan kaki baru, menggunakan bahan yang tahan terhadap dingin." Ucap Suigetsu.

Tiba di pusat kota, mereka akan ke pinggir kota Suna yang berdekatan dengan area laut, mencoba bertanya pada beberapa orang di sekitar dermaga, apa di pulau O'uzu bisa menggunakan pesawat atau harus menggunakan kapal laut. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh jika akan ke area dekat laut di kota Suna, mereka harus kembali mencari penginapan, ini kota besar dan yang ada hanya hotel.

Memesan dua kamar di sebuah hotel yang tidak jauh dari area laut, menempatkan koper mereka dan berjalan-jalan di dermaga, hari sudah semakin sore, laut yang biru dengan banyak kapal yang berada di area dermaga.

"Apa? pulau O'uzu?" Ucap seorang pria yang sedang membersihkan sebuah kapal.

"Iya, kami akan ke sana, rute apa yang bisa kita gunakan untuk ke sana?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak ada landasan pesawat di sana, kau harus naik kapal besar yang memuat penumpang dari kota Suna ke pulau itu, jadwalnya sekitar 3 hari lagi mereka akan berangkat." Ucap pria tua itu.

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Suigetsu.

Berjalan menuju penginapan, masih cukup lama mereka akan mendatangi pulau itu.

"Kita harus membeli tiket kapal untuk ke pulau itu, masih tiga hari lagi." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Itu sangat lama, apa tidak ada jalan tercepat?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau berjalan di atas air? Hahahah itu akan lebih cepat." Ucap Suigetsu dan tertawa.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke, cukup kesal mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus menunggu, bersabarlah." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dr. Uchiha!" Teriak seseorang. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya, seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajahnya terlihat sangat muda.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Bisik Suigetsu, pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hanya teman lama, lebih tepatnya dia teman istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir akan salah orang, ternyata benar, kau Dr. Uchiha." Ucap Sasori, dia adalah salah satu pegawai di laboratorium di kota Suna, dia turut merancang sebuah android.

"Ah, lama tak jumpa Sasori." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Uhm, cukup lama, sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin tua saja." Ucap Sasori.

"Dan kau semakin muda, apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada wajahmu?" Ucap Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"Bagaimana yaa, tidak aman jika berbicara di sini, mau minum teh sejenak di kediamanku?" Tawar Sasori.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Tolak Sasuke, dia hanya tidak senang bertemu seseorang yang dulunya sangat akrab dengan Sakura.

"Oh ayolah, apa kau masih dendam padaku? kenyataannya Sakura akhirnya memilihmu, jangan berpikir buruk lagi tentangku, lagi pula aku sudah merelakannya bersamamu." Ucap Sasori dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah, senyum yang membuat Sasuke muak, dia tidak pandai untuk di bodohi dengan senyum palsu itu.

"Ayo, hanya minum teh saja kan, aku pun akan ikut mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke menyerah, dua lawan satu, pada akhirnya mereka mendatangi kediaman Sasori, rumah yang sangat besar, isinya hanya di penuhi pelayan android.

"Apa kau tidak di tangkap jika menggunakan android sebanyak ini?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak, hehehe, mereka adalah percobaan dan sudah mendapat ijin, lagi pula aku orang yang ikut mendesain android, yaah.. kalian hanya perlu mengikuti aturan dan mereka akan meloloskan kalian begitu saja." Ucap Sasori.

Meskipun di sembunyikan, Sasuke masih bisa melihat senyum licik di sana, orang itu tidak akan berubah. Setelah di persilahkan duduk, seorang android pelayan datang dan menyajikan teh untuk mereka.

"Jadi apa kau ingin menceritakan sedikit tentang wajahmu yang tetap muda, tuan Sasori." Ucap Sasuke, sengaja memberi embel-embel 'tuan' pada Sasori yang sebenarnya mereka seumuran.

"Bagaimana jika yang ku katakan ini tidak akan membuatmu percaya? Aku rasa kita pun sama, aku tidak terkejut saat tahu kau pun berguru pada prof. Orochimaru, pria tua yang mendambakan keabadian, pria yang aneh." Ucap Sasori.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau benar, tuan Orochimaru ingin tetap abadi semasa hidupnya, uhm.. pantas saja dia pun selalu terlalu muda, apa kau pun melakukan hal yang sama?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana prof. Orochimaru melakukannya, tapi aku memiliki cara yang lain, semacam memindahkan jiwa ke tubuh buatan ini." Ucap Sasori.

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat sejenak ucapan Tenzen, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara untuk memindahkan jiwa, Tenzen masih mencari caranya dan sekarang, orang yang berada di hadapan Sasuke berhasil melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan membuat cerita omong kosong." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sasori.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Hahahahaha, sudah ku duga, memang tidak akan ada yang percaya. Kau tahu, ini hanya tubuh kloning yang ku buat menggunakan data DNA ku, tubuh itu akan kosong dan aku mengambil alih kesadarannya, lebih tepatnya memindahkan jiwaku ke tubuh kloning yang baru." Ucap Sasori, dia pun terlihat serius.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal semacam itu? Itu sangat mustahil, jika pun kau mengambil alih kesadaran kloningmu sendiri, bukankah sebuah kloning memiliki kesadaran tersendiri?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kloning itu tidak ku buat hidup, aku sengaja menghentikan segala sesuatu yang membuat jiwanya terbentuk dan dia bisa hidup sendiri" Ucap Sasori.

"Aku semakin tidak percaya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Jika kau punya korban, aku bisa menunjukkan caranya, di ruangan laboratorium pribadiku, aku sudah menyempurnakan sebuah alat untuk memindahkan jiwa." Ucap Sasori.

"Bagaimana jika memanggil jiwa dan menyatuhkannya dengan tubuh aslinya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm..., mau mencobanya? Aku belum pernah melakukan itu, jadi semacam kau harus menarik kembali jiwa orang yang sudah meninggal dan mengembalikan ke tubuh asalnya? Seperti itu?" Ucap Sasori.

"Hn."

"Aku akan membantu, katakan saja siapa?"

"Uchiha Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasori cukup terkejut. "Sakura? Maksudmu Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" Ucap Sasori, dia terlihat marah.

"Tolong kalian jangan berkelahi." Cegat Suigetsu, melihat suasana di antara kedua pria ini begitu tegang.

"Sakura sudah meninggal akibat serangan jantung, aku tidak ingin dia meninggal begitu saja, maka dari itu aku ingin menghidupkannya kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Kau seharusnya menjaganya!" Ucap Sasori, dia tidak abis pikir dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang sakitnya, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku begitu saja!" Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya pun mulai meninggi. "Tolonglah, jika kau bisa menghidupkan Sakura, aku tidak perlu mencari orang lain, kau adalah temannya, kau bisa membantuku." Ucap Sasuke, berbicara keras pada Sasori tidak ada gunanya, pria berambut merah itu hanya terlihat syok mengetahui kabar Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu, tapi jika ini demi Sakura, kau bisa membawanya kemari." Ucap Sasori, dia pun harus berkepala dingin saat ini.

Suigetsu menjadi tenang, dalam suasana santai ini tidak ada yang jadi berkelahi dan naik darah.

 **O**

 **O**

Di ruangan laboratorium milik Sasori, memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah di hidupkan Sasuke, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah benda tak bernyawa, dia hanya menurut perintah Sasuke, selebihnya dia akan tetap tenang, mayat hidup yang seakan terombang-ambing di kehidupan nyata, tangan Sasori ingin menyentuh pipi wanita itu dan segera di tepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Sasori, mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang sudah di tepis. "Kau sungguh gila menghidupkannya kembali. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya? mungkin saja Sakura sudah ingin hidup tenang di alamnya." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku akan pulang jika kau masih berceramah." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada yang bertele-tele lagi.

Sementara Suigetsu di biarkan menunggu di ruang makan, pria itu akan sibuk dengan makan malamnya, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori sudah bersiap dengan jas lab mereka dan akan memulai rencana mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan alat yang di rancang Sasori, pria itu mulai menempelkan beberapa kabel tipis pada kepala Sakura, tubuh wanita itu sudah di tempatkan pada sebuah ranjang.

"Rangkaiannya sedikit rumit, semacam kau akan mengaliri sebuah kejutan listrik, alat ini memiliki sistem untuk mencari jiwa dari pemilik tubuh ini, jika benar itu adalah jiwanya, radar ini akan memancarkan gelombang elekron dan menampung jiwa yang berasal dari tubuh ini, jadi semacam menariknya kembali, apa kau tahu jika dalam pelepasan jiwa, masih ada semacam benang tipis yang seakan menghubungkan jiwa dan tubuh mereka, dan benang itu akan lama kelamaan merenggang dan putus jika sudah cukup lama jiwa itu meninggalkan tubuhnya." Jelas Sasori.

"Waktu kematian Sakura sudah seminggu lebih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin jika ini berhasil, aku hanya bisa memindahkan jiwaku dengan sistem yang sama." Ucap Sasori. "Bagaimana jika rencana ini gagal?" Tambah pria _babyface_ itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ancam Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Itu ku anggap sebagai kata tidak boleh gagal, aku mulai." Ucap Sasori, menarik turun sebuah tuas dari alatnya,

Semacam ada pancaran aliran listrik yang keluar dari alat buatan Sasori. Suigetsu yang berada di ruang makan menatap lampu yang terlihat meredup dan terang, seakan tegangan _volt_ turun-naik.

"Mungkin saja mereka mulai melakukan rencana konyol itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tuan apa kau ingin tambah...-"

 **Bzzzzttttt...**

Seluruh android Sasori menjadi tidak bergerak, Suigetsu menatap seluruh android itu, mereka seperti sebuah patung, sistem mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Mereka jadi tidak bergerak? Hey Tuan Sasori! Para androidmu sepertinya koslet." Teriak Suigetsu di ruang makan, tidak mendengar ucapan balasan, pria itu kembali makan dan tidak memperdulikan para android itu.

Sementara itu di lab, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, tegangan _volt_ listrik menurun drastis dan tuasnya kembali naik, Sasori berusaha menahan tuas itu untuk tetap turun, sistem alatnya masih bekerja dan kadang ada sedikit percikan dari kabel-kabel di dalam alat itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, sistem ini seharusnya sudah sempurna, aku sendiri yang menjadi percobaannya, aku hanya mengubah sistem fungsinya, dari memindahkan menjadi mencari." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Arrrrgggg...!"

Sasuke dan Sasori mendengar teriakkan itu, menoleh ke arah Sakura dan suara itu darinya, dia berteriak histeris seakan orang yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sasori cukup, mungkin saja jiwa Sakura sudah kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke, dia belum sepenuhnya menjadi Sakura." Ucap Sasori masih menahan tuasnya yang semakin ingin naik.

"Tidak, kau salah, lihatlah, dia bahkan bersuara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Arrrrgggg...! Arrrrgggg...! Arrrrgggg...!"

"Itu bukan suara Sasuke! Dia sedang berteriak!" Ucap Sasori.

"Bukankan itu cukup menjadi bukti jika Sakura sudah kembali." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala!" Ucap Sasori, melepaskan tuas itu dan memukul pipi Sasuke, dia sudah cukup untuk bersabar dan Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya.

Tuas itu naik dengan cepat, seketika lampu di bangunan rumah milik Sasori semuanya mati dan kembali menyala terang, alat yang di buat Sasori berasap, seperti ada yang terbakar pada kabel-kabelnya. Segera mengambil alat pemadam dan menyemprotnya, Sasori tidak ingin rumahnya terbakar gara-gara rencana gilanya bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura! Sakura! Ini aku." Ucap Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan Sasori dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura, namun apa yang di lihatnya, tatapan kosong yang sama seperti dia menghidupkan Sakura, tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, Sakura terlihat menangis dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Sepertinya sistem alatku tidak mampu mencari jiwa Sakura." Ucap Sasori.

"Kita coba lagi, tadi hampir saja berhasil." Ucap Sasuke, seperti tidak putus atas, pipinya sudah memerah dan sudut bibirnya berdarah, Sasori sudah memukul pria itu agar segera sadar, namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Tidak Sasuke, ini tidak akan berhasil, kau hanya menyakiti Sakura." Ucap Sasori, kesal.

"Sekali lagi, aku mohon sekali lagi! Dia tadi sudah sadar dan bahkan bersuara." Ucap Sasuke, menarik kerah Sasori dan berharap mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Cukup Sasuke!"

 **Buagghtt..!**

kembali memukul wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa menghidupkannya kembali! Alat ini bukan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati Sasuke! Sadarlah!" Teriak Sasori.

"Lantas kau ini apa! Kau juga menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Itu berbeda Sasuke! Tubuh ini memang hanya mayat kloning, tapi aku tidak memanggil jiwanya, aku hanya menggunakan jiwaku!" Sasori semakin kesal di buatnya.

Sasuke berlutut dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, dia hanya ingin Sakura hidup, dia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

"Lihatlah, bahkan Sakura menangis, apa kau tidak merasakan jika dia seperti tersiksa? Teriakan itu bukan teriakan tanda jika dia sudah kembali pada tubuhnya, tapi dia merasa sangat kesakitan jika harus di hidupkan kembali, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, kau berada di jalan yang salah." Ucap Sasori, meninggalkan ruangan labnya itu, membiarkan Sasuke meratapi apa yang sudah di lakukannya tadi.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia sudah puas dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Aku rasa sudah, sebaiknya kau membawa kembali Sasuke ke hotel, dia butuh istirahat." Ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, para androidmu tadi sempat mengalami _rigid-system_ dan itu terjadi pada semuanya." Ucap Suigetsu. _Rigid-system_ adalah semacam terjadi kaku pada mesin android dan berakhir dengan berhenti bergerak secara mendadak.

" _Rigid-system_? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka adroid yang sudah ku rancang begitu sempurna, jika pun ada virus menyerang sistem mereka, secara otomatis virus itu akan di hancurkan mereka." Ucap Sasori.

"Tapi mereka tetap sebuah robot, hanya benda yang di beri kepintaran, apa mungkin semacam _bug_." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Akan ku periksa nanti, sepertinya hari ini begitu lelah." Ucap Sasori dan bergegas ke kamarnya, dia butuh istirahat.

Suigetsu menghela napas, hari ini terasa begitu aneh, tadi lampu tiba-tiba padam dan segera menyala, saat dalam kegelapan itu Suigetsu merasa perasaan yang aneh, seakan tekanan udara terasa berat dan terasa ada yang akan mencekik lehernya, mendatangi lab pemilik rumah itu dan hanya mendapati Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku rasa kau pun lelah." Ucap Suigetsu. "Apa Sakura kau bisa beri perintah untuk bergerak?" Lanjut Suigetsu, dia tahu jika percobaan ini akan gagal, Sakura masih terbaring seperti sebuah patung di sana.

"Hn."

Sasori meminta seorang robot supir untuk mengantar mereka, Suigetsu memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak ingin menatap siapapun, melirik ke arah Sakura, wanita itu masih terlihat sama, mengerutkan alisnya, mengucek matanya beberapa kali, dia mungkin hanya salah lihat, Suigetsu sempat melihat mata Sakura berkedip, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi pada wanita itu selama mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Coba lihat ke arah Sakura. Dia, dia tadi berkedip." Ucap Suigetsu begitu hebohnya.

Saat Sasuke melihatnya, tidak ada tanda pergerakan apa-apa, Sakura masih seperti biasanya, sebuah mayat hidup yang tidak akan pernah mengedipkan mata atau menutup matanya.

"Kau juga lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah, mungkin aku juga lelah." Ucap Suigetsu. Mengabaikan apa yang di lihatnya tadi, mencoba memperhatikan Sakura dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Itu hanya perasaanku saja._ batin Suigetsu.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hari keberangkatan kapal menuju pulau O'uzu, hanya ada sebuah kapal pesiar yang akan ke sana, cukup banyak penumpang juga, selain pulau O'uzu kapal ini akan menuju pulau Nagi yang bersebelahan dengan pulau O'uzu.

Angin berembus di lantai atas kapal yang sedang mengarungi lautan, Sasuke terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi dan mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan milik Orochimaru, mengingat kembali sebelum berangkat, Sasori hanya berpesan untuk tidak mencoba kembali melakukan percobaan memanggil jiwa, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar mustahil.

"Orang-orang di sekitarmu hanya berusaha memperingatimu." Ucap Suigetsu, berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke, memandangi laut lepas di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya masih sibuk untuk menulis.

"Ah, sangat susah jika berbicara denganmu, ya sudah, aku mau tidur." Ucap Suigetsu, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Memandangi laut lepas, pikirannya lebih rileks, kapal ini akan tiba malam hari, mereka sudah berada di kapal selama dua hari, Sasuke memikirkan cara lain untuk menghidupkan Sakura, alat milik Sasori hampir sempurna namun mengalami kerusakan sebelum mereka menyelesaikan percobaan itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut, bergegas berdiri dan mengambil jarak dari orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia akan bersiap kabur jika Naruto berusaha menangkapnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya bicara denganmu, sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan sebagai orang pemerintah." Ucap Naruto, duduk di kursi dan membuat seolah-olah dia hanya ingin berbicara santai tanpa adanya gangguan.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih bersiaga jika nanti saja ada orang-orang yang akan menyergapnya di saat mereka sedang berbicara.

"Kita sudah berteman cukup lama, aneh, kau masih tidak mempercayaiku." Ucap Naruto.

"Otakmu sudah di cuci mereka, orang-orang pemerintahan, kau seharusnya sadar dengan keinginan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku masih Naruto yang dulu, tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan pikiranku." Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku dan kenapa tidak ada pemberitaanku sebagai buronan, apa kalian hanya sedang bermain-main?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak bisa duduk tenang.

"Kami sudah bekerja sama dengan kota-kota lain, sistem meng-input data pembelian tiket akan masuk secara otomatis jika namamu di gunakan, aku pikir itu adalah nama yang di palsukan, tapi tidak, itu adalah kau dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau meninggalkan Konoha begitu saja, untuk masalah kasus buronanmu, itu tidak perlu di tampilkan pada publik, beberapa orang yang masih berstatus teroris masih berdiam diri dan menunggu saat dimana adanya pemberontakan, sepertinya yang kau lakukan ini semacam pemberontakan atas kebijakan yang telah berlaku." Jelas Naruto, dia terlihat menghela napas. "Kau seharusnya sadar jika posisimu akan membahayakan banyak orang, peperangan akan kembali terjadi dan apa yang berhasil kau dapat dari tindakanmu itu? Orang lain akan merasakan penderitaan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan menggangguku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, jika pun tidak ingin di publis ke dunia luar, aku jauh berterima kasih, tinggalkan kami dan aku jamin tidak ada yang akan mengetahui apapun yang aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto, dia tidak bisa tenang lagi, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini sangat mudah, kalian hanya perlu diam dan tidak perlu mengusikku." Ucap Sasuke, memandang remeh ke arah Naruto. "Jika kau masih menganggap persahabatan kita, maka kau harus mendukungku, bukan kah itu yang di lakukan seorang sahabat." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mendukung orang-orang yang berbuat hal yang tidak manusiawi, bagaimana bisa kau membuat Sakura hidup lagi? Kau seperti ingin menyiksanya lagi, biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang, Sasuke, aku yakin dia pun sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Naruto, berusaha tenang dan kembali untuk meyakinkan Sasuke jika tujuannya itu salah.

"Ah maaf-maaf, aku menyela pembicaraan kalian. Sasuke kita harus pergi." Ucap Suigetsu, tiba-tiba datang dan meminta Sasuke untuk bergegas. "Cepat pergi ke kapal darurat yang berada di sebelah kiri paling ujung, suasana cukup berbahaya saat ini." Bisik Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku? Aku sahabat baru Sasuke, meskipun dia kadang tidak menganggapku sahabat." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, melihat tingkah mereka berdua cukup aneh.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, kami harus pergi, oh iya, ini bukan sebuah ancaman, tapi hanya pemberitahuan, biarkan kami pergi atau kapal ini akan tenggelam, sejujurnya sehari yang lalu aku sudah memasang banyak bom di dalam kapal ini, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, jadi tuan Uzumaki, kau cukup terkenal di beberapa tempat, biarkan 3 orang ini pergi atau seluruh orang yang ada di kapal ini akan mati, termasuk kau, hanya ada satu kapal darurat yang berfungsi, aku sudah merusak yang lainnya." Ucap Suigetsu, sebuah seringai licik di perlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Si-sialan kau!" Teriak Naruto, tangannya mengepal, menatap marah pada pria yang bersama Sasuke itu, mereka berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, pria berambut blonde ini sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, di kapal ini cukup banyak orang yang tidak bersalah dan akan mati.

Sebuah kapal darurat turun hingga ke permukaan laut, kapal persiar itu berlabu meninggalkan Suigetsu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di kapal darurat.

"Saat akan kembali ke kamar, aku tidak sengaja bertemu orang-orang berbaju serba hitam dan membicarakan akan menangkapmu, jadi aku membawa Sakura dan kopermu ke atas kapal ini, maaf yaa aku sudah menyentuh istrimu, tapi itu kan darurat, hehehe." Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun takut mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghajarmu lain waktu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar, seperti itu pun kau tidak menerimanya." Ucap Suigetsu setelah mendapat ancaman itu.

Suigetsu mulai menyalakan mesin di kapal itu, berharap kapal kecil itu akan tiba di pulau, mengikuti arah kapal pesiar itu pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau berteman baik dengan Uzumaki Naruto, dia orang yang cukup sering terlihat pada bagian pemerintah." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kami hanya teman lama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa dia dalang dari semua pelarianmu ini?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, dia berada di bawah kendali pemerintahan, mungkin saja dia mendapat tugas untuk mencariku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang yang selalu di perlihatkannya, Suigetsu tidak bisa membaca sama sekali pikiran pria di hadapannya ini.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Pulau O'uzu**

Mereka akhirnya tiba di pulau O'uzu saat tengah malam, suasana di perairan dan dermaga cukup tidak aman, mereka sudah tahu jika tujuan Sasuke adalah pulau O'uzu, pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Suigetsu mendayung perahu mereka ke sisi lain pulau O'uzu yang tidak sama sekali ada penjagaan, cukup jauh dan menguras tenaga mereka untuk sekedar mendayung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke terlihat kelelahan.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

Menarik perahu mereka sampai ke tepi pantai dan berjalan ke arah dimana ada sumber cahaya. Mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil di pulau O'uzu. Meskipun membaur dengan penduduk asli di sana, masih terasa ada tatapan aneh dan seakan menjadi ancaman untuk para penduduk itu, berhenti pada sebuah penginapan yang sederhana, mereka pun butuh istirahat setelah berjam-jam berada di laut lepas, mesin kapal itu berhenti di saat mereka belum benar-benar mendapat daratan.

Hanya berhasil mendapat satu kamar, Sasuke sudah berbaring, tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal dan kelelahan, beristirahat akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik, sementara Sasuke sibuk di kasur, Suigetsu mendatangi restauran di penginapan itu, melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya cuma turis, duduk pada sebuah kursi dan mulai memesan makanan, tidak ada robot di sini tapi Suigetsu tahu jika ada banyak _cyborg_ ilegal yang berkeliaran.

"Anda ingin pesan apa? kami menawar beberapa menu untuk malam ini." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita dan memperlihatkan buku menu pada Suigetsu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Silahkan." Ucap wanita itu, ramah.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar seorang pria bernama Nagato? Dia seorang warga kota Ame dan sekarang menetap di pulau O'uzu ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Nagato? Aku kurang kenal penduduk pendatang, tapi kau bisa bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar, jadi apa yang anda ingin pesan?"

"Baiklah, bawa saja menu andalan kalian." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap wanita itu dan bergegas pergi.

Suigetsu memperhatikan area sekitarnya, sudah jam 12 malam tapi restauran ini masih ramai, hanya ada para pria, mereka tengah menyantap makanan atau sekedar bercerita, mengisap tembakau dan meminum kopi mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ucap seorang pria. Suigetsu memperhatikannya, rambut orange yang terlihat mirip dengan style rambut si Uzumaki.

"Silahkan." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru di sini."

"Ya, aku hanya seorang turis yang sedang jalan-jalan ke pulau O'uzu ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Uhm... apa hanya sebagai turis saja? oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Yahiko." Ucap pria itu.

"Suigetsu, sejujurnya aku sedang mencari seseorang." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Siapa? Mungkin saja ku bisa bantu, meskipun aku juga orang pendatang tapi sudah cukup lama menetap di sini." Ucap Yahiko.

"Aku mencari seorang pria bernama Nagato, dia seorang pendatang, aku dengar dia ke sini untuk melindungi anak-anak yatim piatu yang sengaja di tempat di pulau ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Nagato? Ini kebetulan sekali, aku dan Nagato adalah teman baik, aku tahu dia berada dimana." Ucap Yahiko.

"Wah, ini seperti sebuah keberuntungan, tapi bukan cuma aku yang mencarinya, orang yang sedang pergi bersamaku ingin bertemu Nagato, bisa kami bertemu dengannya?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau bisa mendatangi sebuah gereja di bukit yang tidak jauh dari desa ini, Nagato berada di sana." Ucap Yahiko.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya sekedar membantu."

Pesanan Suigetsu sudah datang, menyantap makanannya dan Yahiko pamit untuk bergegas pergi, dia ada keperluan lain.

 **O**

 **O**

"Sasuke, hey, Sasuke." Panggil seseorang, cukup mengusik tidur nyenyak Sasuke, semalam setelah beristirahat dia tertidur begitu saja.

"Nggg..~ ada apa ,Suigetsu?" Ucap Sasuke, enggan untuk bangun dan masih senantiasa di atas kasurnya.

"Sakura menghilang."

Sontak membuat pria itu bergegas bangun dan terlihat panik, jantungnya bergedup kencang dan menatap Suigetsu yang sudah menahan perut untuk tertawa.

"Sepertinya itu cara cepat untuk membangunkanmu." Ucap Suigetsu dan kembali tertawa. Sasuke mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya dan mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di salah satu sofa dalam kamar penginapan ini.

"Itu tidak lucu." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali merebah dirinya.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana Nagato berada." Ucap Suigetsu, duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Semalam seorang pria bernama Yahiko menemuiku dan mengatakan jika Nagato berada di sebuah gereja di bukit yang tidak jauh dari desa ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dan kau percaya terhadap pria itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia seperti tidak berbohong, jadi aku percaya saja." Ucap Suigetsu, asal.

"Pergilah untuk memastikannya, kapal pesiar itu juga berada di sini, Naruto dan orang-orangnya pun tidak akan tinggal diam, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi di pulau ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Uhm... kau benar juga, orang itu tiba-tiba mengatakan jika Nagato adalah temannya." Ucap Suigetsu dan mengingat ucapan pria semalam.

"Kau bisa membedakan sebuah robot dan manusia, tapi kau tidak bisa membedakan mana pembohong dan mana yang bukan." Singgung Sasuke.

"Heheheh, begitulah. Baik, aku akan memastikannya untukmu." Ucap Suigetsu."Tapi jika aku terkena perangkap, kau harus segera pergi dari pulau ini dan tidak perlu mencari pria bernama Nagato lagi, kau cukup lari saja sejauh mungkin." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat." Ucap Sasuke, bangun perlahan dan duduk di sisi ranjang, menatap pria itu pergi, sebuah lambai tangan darinya dan menutup pintu.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura bergerak, berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri tepat di depan pria yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang itu, Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan wajah Sakura, wajah itu terlihat sangat sedih, bukan tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke pikir jika istrinya benar-benar hidup. Bergegas ke arah koper dan mengambil senter kecilnya, sekedar melihat respon pupil Sakura dan masih sama, pupil itu tidak bergerak, terduduk lemas di sisi ranjang, hampir saja pria ini akan berteriak senang dengan perkembangan Sakura.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap mata yang terlihat kosong itu, hijau zambrut yang semakin meredup.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Tok tok tok tok**

"Sasuke, ini aku." Ucap seseorang dari arah luar kamar.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke arah pintu untuk di bukakannya, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di kamar penginapan seharian. Pintu itu terbuka, hal pertama yang membuat Sasuke senang, Suigetsu kembali tapi raut wajah manusia _cyborg_ itu cukup aneh, biasanya dia akan terlihat ceria dan sekarang hanya raut tenang.

"Aku sudah mendatangi tempat itu, seperti yang kau katakan, dia berbohong, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu." Ucap Suigetsu, bergeser dan seorang pria dengan wajah putih pucatnya dan pipi yang tirus, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang di ikat rapi pada bagian ujungnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Dr. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Orochimaru, nama pria itu.

"Pro-prof. Orochimaru?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedikit terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan guru besarnya di pulau ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Suigetsu, jadi kau pun hampir mengikuti apa yang sedang ku lakukan." Ucap Orochimaru, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan Sasuke, melihat wanita yang duduk tenang di sofa. "Jadi, dia adalah hasil karyamu? Kau menggunakan istrimu sendiri untuk percobaanmu? Kau sungguh berani sekarang, aku sedikit salut padamu." Tambah Orochimaru, menghampiri Sakura, berjongkok dan memperhatikan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan pada tubuh istrinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan percobaan padanya, aku hanya ingin dia hidup kembali." Ucap Sasuke, mendengar ucapan Orochimaru tidak membuatnya senang, Sasuke tidak ingin membuat istrinya sebagai bahan percobaan, satu-satunya yang ingin dia hidupkan hanya istrinya dan tidak akan ada mayat lain yang ingin di hidupkannya.

"Owh, baiklah, dia bukan percobaan, aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu." Ucap Orochimaru, melihat ke arah Suigetsu dan meminta pria itu mengajak seseorang untuk masuk. "Dia adalah percobaanku yang paling sukses." Orochimaru berdiri, berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang tengah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Anko, dia gadis yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, tapi apa yang kau lihat sekarang, dia sudah sempurna untuk menjadi manusia." Lanjut Orochimaru.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya, menatap gadis itu, dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang di hidupkan kembali.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan tanpa keluarga, aku membawanya di laboratorium milikku, sejujurnya kaki kirinya cacat akibat kecelakaan, maka ku buat menjadi _cyborg_ namun dia tidak bisa bertahan lama, setelah kecelakaan itu dan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah akhirnya gadis ini meninggal." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Terserah jika kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi tuan Orochimaru benar-benar menghidupkanku lagi, aku pikir saat itu aku sudah meninggal." Ucap Anko. Setelah seminggu kematiannya, Orochimaru membuat percobaan dan berhasil membuat Anko hidup lagi.

"Hahaha, aku tahu Dr. Sasuke, kau masih bimbang akan hal ini, tapi aku bisa membantu, kau tidak perlu mencari pria bernama Nagato, aku akan mengembalikan istrimu seperti semula." Ucap Orochimaru, memasang wajah santai, dia tahu bagaimana berhadapan dengan murid lamanya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang akan bantuanmu prof. Orochimaru, tapi di area sini tidak aman, banyak pasukan keamanan anbu dari Konoha, mereka mencariku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, aku memiliki persembunyian sekaligus sebuah lab di pulau ini, kau akan aman di sana." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, uhm.. untuk bangunan kastilmu, aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit bersalah jika bangunan itu hancur karenanya.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sudah tidak ingin memiliki kediaman di sana. kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Orochimaru.

Sasuke mengambil kopernya dan meminta Sakura untuk mengikutinya, melirik ke arah Suigetsu, pria periang itu masih tetap diam, Sasuke bisa mengetahui jika Suigetsu berubah, tapi saat ini dia menjadi fokus untuk benar-benar bisa menghidupkan Sakura, Sasuke sangat percaya pada orang yang sudah mengajarnya dulu.

Berjalan keluar penginapan hingga menuju sebuah jalan beraspal, pulau O'uzu ini tidak begitu ketinggalan jaman, masih memiliki kota kecil, tapi tujuan mereka bukan ke sana, mereka akan pergi menjauhi kota, dengan menaiki sebuah mobil milik Orochimaru, Suigetsu yang mengendarainya, mereka akan ke sisi lain pulau ini, cukup jauh dan masih memiliki area hutan, Orochimaru suka membangun kediaman jauh dari pemukiman, di sana area berkabut, dan jarang sekali akan ada yang datang, bisa menjadi sebuah tempat yang aman, Orochimaru sengaja memasang sebuah alat agar tidak terlacak oleh alat pelacak siapapun, seakan-akan tidak ada bangunan di sana.

2 jam perjalanan dan akhirnya mereka tiba di bangunan kastil lain milik Orochimaru, Sasuke bisa melihat kastil yang tidak jauh beda dari kastil yang sudah hancur di kota Oto, Orochimaru memiliki kesukaan tersendiri untuk bangunan bergaya eropa kuno, mobil itu menepih, Orochimaru dan Anko turun lebih dulu, di susul Sasuke yang memberi perintah untuk Sakura, Orochimaru sudah berjalan masuk, Suigetsu yang baru saja keluar dari mobil segera menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Untuk saat ini berhati-hatilah dengan tuan Orochimaru, aku merasa dia sekarang sedikit berbeda." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn, aku akan berhati-hati." Ucap Sasuke.

Tepat seperti apa yang Sasuke rasakan, Suigetsu tidak biasanya, dia bahkan memperingatinya terhadap Orochimaru, padahal dia adalah ciptaan Orochimaru.

Berjalan masuk, Orochimaru meminta mereka untuk lebih santai di ruang tamu sejenak, beberapa menit berlalu Orochimaru sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu, sementara Anko datang dan menyajikan teh hangat untuk Sasuke dan Suigetsu, Sasuke masih penasaran dengan Anko, apa benar dia di hidupkan kembali atau hanya seorang _cyborg_ seperti Suigetsu.

"Katakan jika prof. Orochimaru benar menghidupkanmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Anko, menatap serius ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang di ikat satu itu.

"Memang terdengar sangat mustahil, tapi... aku benar-benar di hidupkan kembali." Ucap Anko, namun Sasuke masih menangkap hal aneh dari raut wajah Anko.

"Untuk uji coba ke berapa kalinya hingga dia benar-benar bisa menghidupkanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, melakukan sebuah percobaan tidak ada yang namanya instan, ada banyak serangkaian uji tahapan dan proses hingga bisa menghasilkan apa yang di harapkan dari percobaan itu.

"Aku.. a-aku tidak tahu akan hal itu." Ucap Anko dan malah mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau cukup berbicara jujur, tenanglah, aku pun ciptaan tuan Orochimaru." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Cukup ikuti saja perintah tuan Orochimaru, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Anko, pamit dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

"Dia pun aneh, aku jadi sedikit curiga dengan tuan Orochimaru sekarang." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kecurigaanmu harus mendasar, kau tidak bisa mencap seenaknya prof. Orochimaru tanpa bukti yang nyata." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yaa... Aku tahu, aku hanya menduga ada maksud terselubung dari dia ingin membantumu, apa kau tidak berencana untuk tetap mencari pria bernama Nagato itu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Akan ku lakukan, jika percobaan ini tidak berhasil, mungkin sambil menunggu para anbu dan Naruto pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

Mengistirahatkan diri di salah satu kamar, Sasuke merasa cukup lelah, dia harus membantu Orochimaru untuk menganalisis sebuah data yang akan mereka kembangkan dalam alat buatan Orochimaru, alat itu sudah di gunakan beberapa kali, Sasuke tahu, jika Orochimaru terus melakukan percobaan.

Melirik ke arah Sakura, seperti biasa dia akan meminta istrinya untuk menemaninya tidur, raut wajah sedih itu masih terlihat pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan, apa aku sudah salah? Aku hanya menginginkanmu hidup." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat tubuh istrinya itu, membaringkan diri bersama di atas ranjang, mengecup perlahan kening Sakura dan menutup matanya, dia sangat lelah.

Hembusan angin perlahan membuat pria bermata onyx ini terbangun, Sasuke melihat area sekitar, ini seperti area rerumputan yang luas, banyak pepohonan di sekelilingnya, kembali angin berhembus dan menggerakan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, mereka seakan tengah menari-nari di pandang rumput ini, cuaca cukup terik, langit biru dan tidak awan sedikit pun, Sasuke memandang ke atas, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

" _Sasuke, Sasuke."_

Suara itu terdengar di sebelah Sasuke, pria ini menoleh dan membuatnya sangat terkejut.

" _Sasuke... tolong aku...! Sasukeee...!"_

Suasana padang rumput itu berubah menjadi tanah gersang dengan pohon-pohon yang mati dan bahkan tidak ada rumput yang bisa tumbuh, tubuh Sakura seperti meleleh dan kedua matanya kosong, tidak ada bola mata di sana, tangannya meraih ingin menarik Sasuke, pria ini ketakutan setengah mati, wajahnya penuh keringat, mencoba berteriak dan suaranya tidak mampu untuk keluar, tubuh Sakura terus meleleh hingga memperlihatkan tulang-belulangnya.

"Sakura!"

Segera bangun dari tidurnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan tubuhnya di penuhi keringat, mimpi buruk, baru kali dia memimpikan Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, istrinya itu terus meminta tolong dengan teriakan kesakitan, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berani untuk menolongnya, hanya ada perasaan takut luar biasa melihat tubuh istrinya yang meleleh, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, melirik ke samping dan Sakura masih akan terjaga, mata itu tidak akan pernah tertutup.

"Sakura, bangunlah." Pinta Sasuke.

Tubuh istrinya bergerak dan bangun perlahan, duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Sakura, menggenggam tangan kecil itu erat-erat, dia hanya takut untuk kehilangan Sakura lagi. Kembali menutup matanya, Pria ini tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dia pun akan terlihat lemah, air matanya menetes di kala mata onyx itu tertutup.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi." Lirih Sasuke. Memeluk erat tubuh istrinya hingga dia tertidur.

" _Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Semua terlihat begitu tenang di kastil milik Orochimaru, Sakura akan sering di periksa hingga waktu percobaan di mulai, Sasuke masih memperhatikan tindakan Orochimaru, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, semua baik-baik saja, kadang Sasuke akan bertemu Anko di salah satu ruangan, gadis itu masih canggung untuk memandang Sasuke, dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudah saatnya Dr. Sasuke." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Hn."

Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk naik ke atas ranjang yang sudah di sediakan, Orochimaru di bantu dengan Anko mulai memasangkan beberapa alat ke tubuh Sakura, Suigetsu berdiam diri di ruang tamu, dia hanya akan menunggu hasilnya, sesekali memperhatikan kastil ini, Suigetsu sudah menjelajahi di dalam bangunan ini, semua tampak biasa saja.

Percobaan di mulai, semua tampak normal, alat yang di rancang Orochimaru jauh lebih sempurna dari alat buatan Sasori, alat itu mulai memancarkan sesuatu dan mengalir ke arah alat semacam kabel tipis yang sudah di pasangnya pada tubuh Sakura, bagian pelipis, jidat, leher, bahu, lengan, paha, kaki dan telapak kaki, menekan beberapa tombol, Orochimaru sedang berusaha menarik kembali jiwa Sakura yang lepas, alat itu akan bekerja otomatis, konsep alat milik Orochimaru tidak jauh beda dengan konsep yang ingin Sasori lakukan, menarik kembali benang jiwa yang masih terhubung dari tubuh Sakura.

"Arrghhh...!"

Terdengar suara= teriakan yang begitu nyaring, Sasuke ingin mendekat namun Orochimaru mencegatnya.

"Kau akan mengganggu proses penting ini." Ucap Orochimaru.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal, dia seperti tidak tahan untuk melihat Sakura berteriak seperti itu, sama seperti Sasori mencoba menghidupkan Sakura, hanya ada sebuah teriakan kesakitan.

Suigetsu mendengar teriakan itu, mendatangi laboratorium Orochimaru, sebelumnya dia bertemu Anko yang terdiam begitu saja, Suigetsu merasa sedikit aneh akan hal ini, menghampiri Anko, hanya memastikan gadis itu tidak apa-apa, pria ini cukup terkejut, Anko terlihat seperti android milik pria berambut merah yang di temuinya di Suna, dia berhenti bergerak dan mengalami _rigin-system._ Suigetsu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, Orochimaru menyempurakan tubuh gadis itu hingga pria ini tidak bisa membedakannya dengan sebuah robot, bergegas ke arah laboratorium, kecurigakannya sudah terbukti, Anko bukanlah manusia yang di hidupkan kembali, tapi dia hanya sebuah android sempurna, Suigetsu belum mengerti dengan sistem tubuh gadis itu, dia harus menanyakannya langsung pada Orochimaru.

Tiba di ruangan lab, percobaan sedang berjalan, Suigetsu bisa melihat Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mendatangi istrinya yang tengah berteriak-teriak di sana, percobaan ini belum selesai dan Suigetsu merasa harus segera menghentikannya.

"Sasuke, hentikan percobaan ini!" Teriak Suigetsu.

Orochimaru dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu, Suigetsu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya butuh percobaan ini berhasil.

"Anko, bukanlah manusia." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan Suigetsu, dia adalah manusia, kau bahkan bisa menyadarinya, bukan?" Ucap Orochimaru, dia masih tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau membuat tubuhnya begitu sempurna hingga aku pun terkecoh, saat menemuinya tadi, aku sadar, jika percobaan yang kalian lakukan tidak jauh beda dengan percobaan yang di lakukan pria berambut merah di Suna, percobaan ini seperti ikut mengirimkan signal merusak pada android dan membuat mesin mereka mati secara mendadak, aku bisa membuktikannya Sasuke, kau bisa melihat Anko di luar, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali." Ucap Suigetsu, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu, Suigetsu, Anko tepat berada di belakangmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Suigetsu berbalik dan melihat gadis itu menatapnya, tapi tatapan yang sedikit aneh, hampa dan tidak terlihat jika Anko sedang hidup.

"Sudahlah, Suigetsu, kau cukup bersantai, aku tahu kau pun ingin membuat dirimu jauh lebih baik, aku akan mengganti tubuh _cyborg_ mu dengan tubuh yang baru, bahannya begitu ringan dan kau tidak akan merasakan menggigil saat cuaca dingin." Ucap Orochimaru, menampakkan sebuah senyum miring di sana.

Suigetsu masih belum menyerah, memegang kedua bahu Anko dan mengguncangnya dengan kasar. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, kau ini apa?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia merasa kesal sendiri. Gadis itu terdiam dan bahkan masih menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan hampa. "Katakan!" Teriak Suigetsu.

"Hentikan Suigetsu! Ada apa denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti dengan pria itu, di tiba-tiba menjadi tidak ingin membantunya.

"Sasuke, kau harus fokus pada Sakura." Ucap Orochimaru, menarik sedikit tuas kecil, semacam mencari sebuah frekuensi mendeteksi keberadaan jiwa Sakura, wanita itu masih berteriak setiap sebuah aliran berwarna biru masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tubuh Sakura sudah di beri pengikat agar tidak bergerak lebih banyak.

Suigetsu masih menatap Anko, jika dia bukan seorang gadis, pria itu akan segera memukulnya keras-keras melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang sudah membalikkan badan, mereka fokus untuk melihat perkembangan Sakura.

"La... lari...la...larilah." Ucap sebuah suara.

Suigetsu menatap gadis yang masih di paksanya untuk berbicara, mulut gadis itu seakan kaku dan sulit untuk berbicara.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"La-lari..larii..larii." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Anko, alis gadis itu berkerut dan seakan berwajah sedih.

"Kau ingin kami lari?" Ucap Suigetsu. Sebuah anggukan kaku dari Anko. Pria ini segera melepaskan Anko, mencari sebuah benda yang mudah untuk memecahkan kaca laboratorium, menemukan sebuah kursi dengan kaki yang berbahan besi, dia cukup memukulnya ke arah kaca yang membatasinya dengan Sasuke.

 **Duuaaaarrr...!**

Belum sempat kursi itu menghantam kaca, sebuah ledakan besar berada di area sekitar kastil Orochimaru, membuat bangunan yang terlihat kokoh ini bergoyang cukup keras, bahkan alat-alat labortarium pecah, alat yang di gunakan pada Sakura mati secara mendadak, Sakura berhenti berteriak, terdengar sebuah alarm penyusup pada kastil bangunan ini, Orochimaru segera menekan sebuah tombol pada ponselnya, tombol itu tersambung pada _cyborg_ buatan Orochimaru dan cukup banyak tersimpan pada salah satu ruangan, mereka mulai bergerak dan hanya mendengar perintah Orochimaru.

Beberapa pasukan dari Konoha telah mengepung tempat itu, sebuah rudal sudah di luncurkan, sebelumnya ada yang mengirimkan signal penembakan darurat secara tiba-tiba, angkatan laut yang berada di area sekitar pulau O'uzu meresponnya dan meminta ijin pada orang yang menjadi pemimpin pencarian Dr. Sasuke, rudal itu telah di beri konfirmasi, meskipun tidak tepat sasaran, pada akhirnya, semua alat Orochimaru untuk menyembunyikan kastilnya dari satelit pencarian akhirnya rusak akibat radiasi dari ledakan rudal tadi, pencarian Dr. Sasuke di temukan dan juga prof. Orochimaru yang masih berstatus buronan.

"Lari, kau harus lari dari sini!" Ucap Anko, dia sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku yang mengirim signal untuk ledakan itu, Tuan Orochimaru berbohong, aku bukan manusia, aku hanya sebuah android dengan kecerdasan melebih manusia dan bahkan tuan Orochimaru memberiku hati, namun aku sering mengalami kerusakan pada sistem yang membuatku membangkang pada tuan Orochimaru, ini adalah tubuh yang begitu sempurna hampir mendekati seorang manusia." Jelas Anko. "Sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi, aku tidak ingin ada yang menjadi bahan percobaan tuan Orochimaru lagi." Lanjut Anko.

Suigetsu segera menghancurkan kaca itu, Orochimaru terlihat marah dengan tingkah ciptaannya itu.

"Sasuke kita harus pergi." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kalian tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Teriak Orochimaru.

"Bawa Sakura, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Sakura, Orochimaru ingin menahan pria itu namun segara saja wajahnya di pukul oleh Suigetsu. Sasuke berhasil menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar.

"Suigetsu, kau adalah _cyborg_ cipataanku, apa begini caramu untuk membalas kebaikkanku!" Ucap Orochimaru, dia semakin geram.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk semuanya tuan, hanya saja, sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk hidup tenang dari pada harus membuat ulah lagi dan peperangan bisa saja terjadi kembali." Ucap Suigetsu, pria ini sadar, perang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain penderitaan, namun sepertinya Orochimaru berencana membangkitkan kembali peperangan itu.

"Kita hanya akan membuat dunia jauh lebih baik, apa kau lupa, aku akan membantu orang-orang yang cacat dengan membuatkan mereka tubuh _cyborg_." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Dan kau akan menggunakan mereka sebagai pasukan tentaramu, aku sudah tahu itu cukup lama, sayang sekali, sistem yang kau tanamkan pada tubuh _cyborg_ ini sudah ku lepaskan, jadi mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya _cyborg_ milikmu yang tidak akan menerima perintah." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau! Aku hanya ingin membantu, begitu juga untuk Sasuke." Ucap Orochimaru, masih berusaha bersikap baik.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu, apa sebenarnya rencanamu!"

 **Duaaarrr...!**

 **Doorr..dooorr...doorr..**

Keadaan di luar kastil begitu kacau dengan adanya penyerangan, para pusakan anbu dari Konoha melihat hal aneh, mereka bertempur dengan para mayat hidup yang sudah di ubah menjadi sebuah _cyborg_. Penyerangan ini di mimpi oleh seseorang yang begitu tegas untuk sebuah misi, Kakasih Hatake, seorang pria berambut silver dan penutup mulut yang di kenakannya, mata kanannya bukan mata asli lagi, melainkan sebuah mata yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan musuh dalam radius yang cukup jauh, sebuah kecelakaan membuatnya kehilangan mata kanannya, namun sekarang mata itu jauh lebih berguna, bersama seorang pria, Yamato, mereka adalah tim terbaik dalam menjalankan misi dan memberi taktik dalam peperangan.

"Mereka hanya _cybrog_." Ucap Yamato.

"Ah, bisa terlihat dari gerakan tubuh mereka, _cyborg_ bisa di kalahkan dengan senjata radiasi nuklir, hanya saja dampaknya terlalu buruk." Ucap Kakashi, sedang menganalisis penyerangan ini.

"Kita bisa gunakan senjata penghancur tubuh _cybrog_ , peluruh yang di kembangkan untuk menghancurkan _cyborg_ pemberontak." Ucap Yamato.

"Itu jauh lebih baik." Ucap Kakashi.

"Bawa senjata untuk pasukan memusnahkan pasukan _cyborg_!" Perintah Yamato.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak tahu harus kemana, di luar sangat kacau, masih menggendong Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri, beberapa _cyborg_ berjalan keluar kastil, Sasuke bahkan bisa mencium bau busuk dari para _cyborg_ buatan Orochimaru itu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mati dalam perang. Mencoba berlari lewat arah belakang, namun Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri dan terdiam, Orochimaru menghalanginya, sebuah senjata tepat di todongkan ke arahnya.

"Percobaan ini belum selesai, Dr. Sasuke, ayo kita lanjutkan agar istrimu bisa di hidupkan." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Suigetsu?" Ucap Sasuke, mundur perlahan.

"Dia adalah ciptaanku, aku akan mudah mengalahkannya, lagi pula aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu." Ucap Orochimaru dan tersenyum.

"Kau bukan prof. Orochimaru yang sudah ku kenal sejak dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau hanya salah menilaiku, aku masih seperti yang dulu, ilmuwan yang akan melakukan apapun terhadap rasa penasaranku dan sekarang tujuanmu itu membuatku sangat penasaran, mari kita hidupkan kembali istrimu, sebelumnya percobaan pertama ini gagal oleh Tenzen, dia tidak begitu akurat untuk menganalisis data percobaannya, apa yang terjadi? Istrinya seperti sebuah monster, beberapa kali aku mencoba dan masih tetap sama, mereka hanya sebuah boneka dengan jiwa yang bukan berasal dari tubuh mereka, itu hanya para _ghost_ yang menjadikan tubuh mereka begitu liar dan hanya ada rasa ingin membunuh." Ucap Orochimaru.

Dia sudah melakukan penelitian menghidupkan orang mati sejak dulu, semuanya gagal, teori tentang jiwa di tulis rapi dalam buku-buku terdahulu, namun semua teori itu hanya bualan semata, Orochimaru benar-benar tidak bisa merealisasikannya dalam bentuk percobaan, setiap kali ada yang meninggal, Orochimaru berusaha menjadikannya percobaan, menarik kembali jiwa yang telah lepas, namun sekali lagi tubuh itu akan rusak dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan, pria ini sudah membuat android yang sempurna, _cyborg_ dari mayat hidup, tapi tidak untuk menghidupkan seseorang dari kematiannya, menyadari jika kepintaran manusia itu terbatas, tapi dia bersikeras jika manusia bisa menghidupkan sesuatu. Orochimaru berencana membuat aliansi untuk menjatuhkan Konoha dan menghilangkan kebijakan yang telah di buat.

"Cukup, prof. Orochimaru, aku rasa yang di katakan tuan Tenzen benar, kita sebagai para ilmuwan memiliki batas untuk melakukan sebuah percobaan, hentikan saja, aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lebih menderita lagi." Ucap Sasuke, pada akhirnya pria ini menyerah, keegoisannya selama ini hanya membuat Sakura menderita, istrinya ingin tenang sebagai seseorang yang sudah lama meninggalkan tubuhnya, Sasuke terlalu berambisi untuk menghidupkan kembali istrinya tanpa sadar dia sudah terlalu jauh dalam hal ini.

"Tidak, Dr. Sasuke, dia masih bisa di hidupkan kembali." Ucap Orochimaru.

 **Duaaarrr...!**

Terdengar suara ledakan lagi, bangunan kastil mulai sedikit roboh, Sasuke berusaha kabur, sebuah tembakan tepat pada lengan kirinya, dia masih bisa menahannya dengan membawa Sakura pergi.

 **Dor..! dor..!**

"Cih, sial, kau bukan seorang manusia lagi yaa, tuan Orochimaru." Ucap Suigetsu, dia habis di buat pingsan oleh Orochimaru dan sekarang sudah sadar dengan bantuan Anko, Orochimaru memahami tubuh _cyborg_ yang di buatkannya untuk Suigetsu, hanya sedikit menembakkan bagian paling sensitif dari bagian lengannya membuat lengan Suigetsu mengalami kerusakaan dan sebuah hantaran listrik membuat tubuhnya melemah dan pingsan.

"Aku masih sebuah manusia." Ucap Orochimaru, tembakan Suigetsu tidak mampan pada tubuh Orochimaru, Suigetsu mencoba menghentikan Orochimaru yang akan kembali menembak Sasuke.

"Tuan Orochimaru sekarang hanya sebuah _cyborg_ sempurna dengan otak asli miliknya, dia tidak akan mampan dengan kerusakan sistem apapun." Ucap Anko.

"Kalian hanya ciptaanku, bisa apa kalian?" Ucap Orochimaru, memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Kau di tahan prof. Orochimaru! Pembuatan _cyborg_ tanpa ijin, seenaknya menggunakan mayat hasil peperangan, melakukan percobaan yang melanggar peraturan dan sekarang kau seorang _cyborg_ ilegal." Ucap seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kastil beserta beberapa pasukan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan diri." Ucap Orcohimaru.

"Lari!" Teriak Anko.

Orochimaru meledakan dirinya, ledakan yang cukup besar, seluruh bangunan kastil miliknya hancur, radiasinya cukup luas, membuat seluruh _cyborg_ nya berhenti bergerak, bahkan pasukan yang sebagian merupakan para android pun mati seketika.

 **O**

 **O**

Pagi menjelang, area bangunan kastil yang hancur, pohon-pohon di sekitar hangus terbakar dan sudah di padamkan, beberapa mayat dan android tergeletak, asap masih mengepul di beberapa tempat.

"Ledakan yang cukup besar." Ucap Kakashi, mereka selamat dengan para android yang menjadi tameng.

"Apa Asuma baik-baik saja? Dia masuk ke dalam kastil dan sekarang kastil itu rata dengan tanah." Ucap Yamato, menatap ke arah bangunan yang sudah hancur itu.

Mereka berhasil menjalankan misi meskipun mengalami banyak pasukan yang gugur, Yamato dan Kakashi segera mendekati area reruntuhan, mencoba mencari Asuma, salah satu pihak berwajib yang di ikutkan dalam misi ini, sebuah reruntuh bergerak, Yamato dan Kakashi harus berusaha mengangkatnya bersama, seluruh android mati secara mendadak dan tidak ada yang bisa di gunakan, meskipun berat reruntuhan itu terus di angkat dan serasa ada yang mendorongnya dari bawah, berhasil, kedua pria itu berhasil memindahkan potongan reruntuhan itu, di bawah sana ada Asuma yang lindungi oleh seorang pria yang ternyata adalah sebuah _cyborg_ , kedua kakinya hancur, dan sebuah android perempuan yang tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi.

"Mereka telah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Asuma, meminta Yamato dan Kakashi untuk mengangkat pria _cybrog_ yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Asuma mengalami beberapa luka namun tidak parah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa menangkap prof. Orochimaru, dia melakukan bom bunuh diri." Ucap Asuma.

"Bagaimana Dr. Uchiha?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku melihatnya kabur, tapi sepertinya ledakan ini mungkin ikut mengenainya juga." Ucap Asuma.

Dua buah helikopter mendarat, beberapa truk berdatangan, pasukan tambahan telah di kerahkan untuk mengamankan tempat ledakan ini.

"Lepaskan! Jangan bawa dia! Sakura lari! Lari!" Teriak seorang pria.

Para pasukan tambahan menangkap Sasuke yang akan kabur namun luka tembak di lengan membuat pergerakannya melambat, dia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah, wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya sempat terhempas saat ledakan terjadi. empat pria yang berasal dari pasukan anbu menahan Sasuke, dia terus memberontak, sedangkan Sakura tengah di bawa oleh seorang lagi. Naruto yang baru saja turun dari helikopter melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, dia masih tidak rela mereka membawa Sakura.

"Naruto! Lakukan sesuatu! Mereka akan membawa Sakura!" Teriak histeris Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucap Naruto, dia begitu sedih melihat nasib Sasuke sekarang.

"Lepaskan! Jangan menyentuh Sakura! Lepaskan!" Teriak Sasuke, berkali-kali dia mencoba melepaskan diri namun hanya semakin membuat tubuhnya kesakitan. Seseorang datang menghampiri Sasuke dan menyuntikan sesuatu pada punggung lehernya, pria itu berhenti berteriak dan memberontak, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan penglihatannya menjadi kabur, dia pingsan dan segara di bawa masuk ke dalam helikopter yang sama dengan Naruto.

Kakashi, Yamato dan Asuma, sudah melaporkan keadaan sekitar, Orochimaru di perkirakan sudah meninggal dengan bom bunuh dirinya, namun pasukan masih di kerahkan untuk mencari sisa-sisa tubuh pria itu, Naruto sempat melihat _cyborg_ yang masih tidak sadar diri, dialah yang mengancam Naruto saat di atas kapal, _cyborg_ itu akan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit Konoha dan mendapat pertolongan, sedangkan sebuah android perempuan itu akan di bawa ke laboratorium untuk di teliti, jika sistemnya masih berfungsi, dia bisa menjadi saksi.

Naruto menatap sekeliling area di hadapannya, cukup berantakan setelah sebuah bom meledak, mayat-mayat berserakan akan di makamkan secara massal di area ini. Pasukan yang tersisa dan mengalami luka-luka mulai naik ke atas truk dan dua helikopter itu sudah lepas landas, pria berambut blonde itu menatap sahabatnya yang sudah di buat pingsan, dia pun tidak bisa menolong Sasuke.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kota Konoha.**

Seminggu kemudian.

"Atas tindakan penelitian ilegal, meninggalkan Konoha tanpa syarat, mencoba menyalahi kebijakan lima negara, ikut berkomplotan dengan prof. Orochimaru melakukan terorisme, maka Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, kau di hukum 20 tahun penjara, statusmu sebagai ilmuwan Konoha akan di bekukan."

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Hakim sudah memutuskan hukuman yang pantas untuk Sasuke, pria itu hanya terdiam selama pembacaan kasus yang menjeratnya, dia bahkan tidak ingin menyentuh makanannya selama masa pengobatan, lengannya sudah mendapat pertolongan, masih ada beberapa plester dan perban pada tubuhnya, setiap Sasuke mengamuk dia akan selalu di beri obat penenang selama di rumah sakit, tangan dan kakinya di rantai agar jika dia sadar, dia tidak kabur dan kembali mengamuk, saat ini hanya tatapan hampa yang terlihat dari mata kelamnya itu.

Naruto menghadiri keputusan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pada Sasuke, pria ini tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk sahabatnya, pada akhirnya Sasuke harus di penjara, terasa begitu memilukan, bukti rasa cinta Sasuke pada Sakura begitu besar hingga dia rela berbuat seperti itu, meninggalkan Konoha dan di anggap menjadi sebuah ancaman, para pemerintah berpikiran jika Sasuke ikut dalam rencana Orochimaru, namun semua itu hanya dugaan, Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengikuti tujuan Orochimaru, dia hanya menginginkan istrinya kembali hidup.

Sasuke sudah di kawal oleh dua orang bersenjata ke dalam mobil tahanan, tangan dan kakinya masih di rantai, dia akan dia bawa ke rumah tahanan. Naruto melihatnya sejenak, Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan Naruto, dia selalu terlihat tenang dan merasa sangat kehilangan. Menghela napas, Naruto sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, lagi-lagi Sasuke akan kehilangan istrinya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil milik pribadinya, Naruto akan mendatangi laboratorium Konoha, di sana para ilmuwan lain berusaha membangkitkan kembali android perempuan yang di temukan Kakashi dan Yamato, sistemnya masih berfungsi namun sepertinya penciptanya sengaja memasangkan kode sistem keamanan agar sistemnya tidak bisa di retas begitu saja. Sementara itu, _cyborg_ lak-laki yang Naruto pernah temui di kapal, dia terlihat begitu santai di dalam kamarnya di rumah sakit.

.

 **Rumah sakit besar Konoha.**

Pintu kamar terbuka, seorang pria berjas hitam berjalan masuk dan melihat pria itu sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Kau datang lagi?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaha, kau ini sangat lucu, bertanya pada seseorang yang sudah mengancammu." Ucap Suigetsu, mengingatkan kembali pada Naruto tentang kejadian di kapal pesiar. "Yaa.. seperti yang kau lihat, aku cacat lagi." Suigetsu kembali kehilangan kedua kaki dan lengan kanannya.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya berbohong saat itu." Ucap Naruto, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tidak jauh dari ranjang Suigetsu.

"Benarkah? Kalian benar-benar mencari bom yang ku simpan? Hahahahaha, aku salut padamu." Ucap Suigetsu, saat itu dia hanya mengancam Naruto dan tidak benar-benar memasang bom dalam kapal pesiar itu.

"Sekarang kau bukan sebuah _cyborg_ lagi, kau adalah salah satu kaki tangan prof. Orochimaru, kau bisa menjadi saksi begitu juga gadis android itu, namun sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa di hidupkan kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"Hooo, aku rasa Anko jauh lebih cocok menjadi seorang saksi, dia sudah sangat lama bersama tuan Orochimaru, apa yang menjadi kendala kalian?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Sistemnya di beri kode keamanan." Ucap Naruto.

"Susah juga yaa, tuan Orochimaru sangat pandai, heheheh."

"Kenapa kau membantu Sasuke dan melawan prof. Orochimaru?"

"Dia hanya akan memicu peperangan lagi, aku sudah muak akan hal itu, yaa begini jauh lebih baik, aman dan tentram, bukankah begitu yang kau pun inginkan tuan Uzumaki?" Ucap Suigetsu, menghentikan makannya.

Naruto tersenyum, pria di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki maksud jahat, dia hanya ingin menjadi manusia normal meskipun melalui hal ilegal dengan menjadi sebuah _cyborg._

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti, saat kunjungan itu datang, kami akan mengembalikan tubuhmu menjadi sediakala." Ucap Naruto, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Okey! Aku akan menunggu saat itu." Ucap Suigetsu, merasa cukup senang jika dia di perlakukan khusus, mengingat jasanya melindungi salah seorang dari pasukan pemerintah, dia di bebaskan dari catatan _cyborg_ ilegal dan akan di manfaatkan sebagai salah satu anggota kesatuan pengamanan di Konoha. "Oh iya, aku ingin minta tolong satu hal padamu." Lanjut Suigetsu, sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Naruto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Rumah tahan Konoha.**

Bangunan tahanan ini berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota, bagian sebelah barat dari area Konoha, di sana masih terdapat lahan yang luas dan masih banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan, bangunan luas dengan menampung kapasitas yang cukup banyak untuk para tahanan, namun Konoha yang menjadi kota paling aman dan tingkat kejahatan yang cukup rendah, membuat rumah tahanan itu tidak begitu ramai dengan para penjahat.

Salah satu ruangan, Sasuke hanya terbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar tahanannya, dia sudah tidak di rantai lagi, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan tidak memberontak, tidak pernah berbicara, masih tetap tidak ingin menyentuh makanannya dan selalu saja memilih untuk tidur, kadang ingatannya tentang Sakura yang di bawa pergi membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan dia harus menahan diri dari rasa sakit itu, ingin melukai dirinya namun berkali-kali hal itu di gagalkan oleh para penjaga.

"Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang datang berkunjung." Ucap seorang penjaga di depan kamar Sasuke, tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke seakan tuli. "Pria ini bernama Nagato, dia sengaja datang dari pulau O'uzu untuk menemuimu." Lanjut penjaga itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya, beranjak dari ranjang dan mengikuti penjaga itu, dia tidak percaya jika pria yang akan di carinya di pulau O'uzu akan mendatanginya. Tiba di ruangan kunjungan, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pria berambut merah dan terlihat begitu tenang.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Dr. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Nagato, ingin menjabat tangan pria di hadapannya, namun Sasuke mengacukannya dan duduk. "Seorang pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto memintaku untuk mendatangimu di sini, katanya kau mencari seorang ahli jiwa di pulau O'uzu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ucap Nagato.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menanyakannya lagi, tujuanku sudah berakhir." Ucap Sasuke. wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah.

"Maaf jika aku sedikit ikut campur, sejujurnya Naruto sudah mengatakannya padaku sedikit, aku rasa kita ini sama, aku juga seorang ilmuwan, dulunya aku ingin menghidupkan kembali sahabatku yang telah meninggal, namanya Yahiko, tapi apa yang ku dapatkan, dia tidak seperti Yahiko yang ku kenal, dia hanya orang lain yang berusaha membunuhku." Ucap Nagato, menyibak sedikit poninya yang menutupi mata kirinya, di sana ada bekas luka yang cukup mencolok, bahkan merobek pupil pria berambut merah ini, matanya menjadi tidak bisa gunakan kembali dan cacat seumur hidup.

"Yahiko? Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya seseorang yang ikut bersamaku ke pulau O'uzu bertemu pria bernama Yahiko." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih ingat dengan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Apa? Tapi Yahiko sudah meninggal dan aku sudah kembali menguburkan mayatnya." Ucap Nagato.

"Ah, akhirnya aku sadar, itu hanya sebuah perangkap, seseorang sedang menggunakan wajah temanmu sebagai alat." Ucap Sasuke, seperti yang di ucapkan Suigetsu, dia tidak menemukan Nagato namun bertemu Orochimaru.

"Ini sangat di sayangkan sekali, mereka menggunakan Yahiko sebagai alat." Ucap Nagato.

"Pada akhirnya orang itu hanya membunuh dirinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Satu hal pasti yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Dr. Uchiha, sebagai ilmuwan kita memiliki batasan dalam menciptakan sesuatu, jika kau mencari sebuah ahli jiwa, aku sudah membaca banyak buku dan masalah tentang jiwa itu sama sekali bukan jangkauan manusia biasa bahkan seorang ilmuwan jenius sekali pun, aku harap kau sudah menyadari hal ini." Ucap Nagato, dia hanya memberikan sebuah nasehat sebagaimana dulunya Nagato pun terlalu berambisi untuk menghidupkan sahabatnya yang sudah di anggap sebagai keluarga, Nagato adalah salah satu anak yatim piatu yang juga terkena dampak peperangan, hidup bersama Yahiko sebagai satu-satunya keluarga dan pada akhirnya Yahiko meninggal akibat mengalami kanker dari radiasi bom.

Sasuke sudah pasrah akan hal ini, dia tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali Sakura, Tenzen, Naruto, Suigetsu, Sasori, bahkan Nagato sudah mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas, menghela napas, Sasuka mencoba berpikir jernih."Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia akhirnya mau berjabat tangan dengan Nagato.

Pria berambut merah itu menyelesaikan jadwal kunjungannya dan akan di antar kembali ke pulau O'uzu, di luar gerbang rumah Tahanan, sebuah helikopter yang mengantarnya sudah menunggu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah meluangkan waktumu prof. Nagato." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm, aku hanya bisa memberikan nasehat terbaik untuk sahabatmu itu, aku pun bisa merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan saat ini, sahabat sebagai keluarga, kalian hanya ingin melindungi mereka dan membawanya kembali ke jalan yang benar, lain waktu kita bisa bertemu kembali di pulau O'uzu." Ucap Nagato, mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Ah, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali." Ucap Naruto.

Baling-baling helikopter itu mulai berputar, Naruto menjauh, sebuah anggukan pelan darinya pada Nagato, helikopter itu mulai naik dan terbang ke langit, membawa pulang Nagato ke pulau O'uzu.

 **O**

 **O**

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang."_

" _Maaf."_

" _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

" _Selamat tinggal."_

" _Sasuke."_

Membuka matanya, Sasuke akhirnya memimpikan kembali istrinya, Sakura terlihat ceria dan meminta Sasuke untuk segera melepaskan genggamannya dalam mimpi itu, awalnya begitu berat, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya perlahan, sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya dan tubuh Sakura menghilang. Esoknya dia tidak pernah bermimpi lagi bersama Sakura, istrinya benar-benar pergi bahkan dalam mimpinya sekali pun.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( insert song : Ghost of smile-Egoist )**

 **6 tahun kemudian.**

 **Kota Konoha.**

Cuaca pagi yang begitu sejuk, terlihat seorang pria memakai celana kain hitam dan jas hitamnya tengah berjalan, tangan satunya membawa sebuah buket bunga lili dan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam pendeknya, mereka berjalan mendatangi sebuah makam umum, berhenti pada salah satu batu nisan di sana. Pria itu memberi buket bunga pada gadis kecil yang bersamanya, dia menaruh bunga itu tepat di depan batu nisan seseorang, menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menunduk untuk sekedar berdoa. Uchiha Sakura, nama yang tertera pada batu nisan di hadapan gadis kecil ini.

"Apa ibu akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap gadis kecil itu setelah berdoa.

"Hn, dia akan baik-baik saja, dia bahkan akan senang jika tahu kau datang mengunjunginya." Ucap pria bermata onxy itu, sebuah senyum tipis di perlihatkan pada anaknya.

"Aku dan ayah akan datang lagi, sampai jumpa, bu." Ucap gadis kecil itu, menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan mereka beranjak dari makam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flasback.**

 **1 tahun yang lalu**

Status Sasuke sebagai ilmuwan di kembalikan, pria itu sudah menjalani hari-harinya semasa menjadi tahanan dengan perubahan perilaku yang mulai membaik, dia di minta kembali untuk bekerja di laboratorium, kejeniusannya di butuhkan, namun dia masih tetap menjalani masa tahanannya hingga berakhir selama 20 tahun.

Pintu gerbang rumah tahanan terbuka, di depan gerbang, sebuah mobil dan seorang pria tengah menunggu Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau bisa kembali bekerja sama, Dr. Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, pria ini berhasil meyakinkan para petinggi, saat ini status Sasuke di bawah kendali Naruto, pria ini yang bertanggung jawab untuk memantau pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dengan membiarkanku kembali bekerja di lab." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Kau hanya sedang melalui masa sulit, aku sedang berusaha membuatmu kembali tegar dan tidak larut dalam masalahmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar cereboh, aku bisa saja melakukan kriminal lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya aku tahu, cukup beresiko membuat orang jenius sepertimu kembali keluar, tapi aku yakin kau tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal buruk seperti itu, aku cukup mengenalmu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel doktor, dia hanya ingin Sasuke sadar jika Naruto sangat percaya padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura, mengingat ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mereka sudah mematikan fungsi organ buatan yang kau tanamkan padanya secara paksa, Sakura sudah kembali di kuburkan secara layak, tolong kau tidak menggali kuburannya lagi, biarkan dia menjadi tenang di sana, aku rasa Sakura ingin dia tidak di usik lagi, dia sempat membuka matanya dan hanya tatapan sedih yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya saat itu." Ucap Naruto.

 **Bugghtt.**

Seseorang mendorong paksa pintu mobil untuk di buka dan menabrak kaki Naruto.

"He-hey, tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bicara, kau jangan keluar dulu." Ucap Naruto, wajah yang serius berubah jadi panik.

"Paman Naruto sangat lama, aku bosan di mobil." Terdengar suara gadis kecil dari dalam mobil, Sasuke berusaha melihat gadis kecil itu, dia memaksakan diri untuk keluar dan akhirnya berhasil turun dari mobil, Sasuke menatap gadis itu, dia begitu kecil dan sangat pendek, umurnya sekitar 4 tahun rambut hitam, mata onyx, kulit putih pucat dan pipinya berisi, manis dan imut.

"Sudah ku katakan, tandanya itu ketika pintu mobil aku buka, kau tidak bisa sabaran yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Hempp! Aku tidak mau menunggu." Ucap gadis kecil itu, dia mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto.

"Dasar, kalian berdua benar-benar mirip, sangat susah di atur." Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi begini-"

"-Ayah!" Teriak gadis kecil itu, berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk kaki jenjang pria berwajah mirip dengannya.

"Sarada tunggu dulu, aku harus menjelaskannya, Sasuke akan bingung." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan orang dewasa, kalian bicara saja." Ucap Sarada, dia begitu senang bahan menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke, meminta untuk di gendong, Sasuke mengikuti perintah gadis kecil itu, sejak kecil hanya ada foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang terpajang di kamarnya, dia sudah di beri tahu jika dia sedang dalam penyembuhan begitu juga ayahnya, sedikit memberikan cerita bohong agar gadis kecil itu bersabar hingga tiba saatnya dia bisa bertemu ayahnya.

"Jadi begini, saat semua organ buatan Sakura di matikan secara paksa, tapi tanda kehidupan masih ada di dalam tubuh Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengerti akan hal ini, selama pelarianmu, Sakura tengah mengandung seorang bayi, tapi tubuh itu tidak bisa lagi berfungsi, janin dalam rahim Sakura di angkat, selama setahun janin kecil tak berdaya itu di masuk ke dalam tabung berisikan larutan yang hampir menyamai air ketuban, memasang beberapa alat penopang hidup dan mengaliri nutrisi lewatnya, waktu berlalu dan dia menyesuaikan diri dengan rahim buatan, ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban, janin itu tumbuh dan tepat setahun, dia sudah bisa di keluarkan dalam tabung itu, selama ini dia di rawat di rumah sakit hingga sebesar ini, kami sudah melakukan tes DNA padanya, dia adalah anakmu dan Sakura, yaa Sarada anak kalian dan dia manusia normal, oh iya, maaf aku tiba-tiba memberinya nama, aku pikir nama itu akan sesuai dengannya." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah menjelaskannya. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu." Tambah Naruto, memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk belakangnya kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke terpaku dan air matanya menetes begitu saja, dia tidak menyadari akan hal sekecil ini.

"Ayah? Jangan menangis." Ucap Sarada, mengusap air mata di wajah ayahnya dan memeluk pria itu.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih... Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, berlutut dan membalas pelukan gadis kecilnya, pada akhirnya anak itu menjadi satu-satu hal berharga untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CATATAN DARI AUTHOR :**

oh akhiiiirrrnyaaaaaa!

ya ampun fic macam apa ini! gado-gado banget, author sampai bingung mau cantumin gendernya hahahaha,

hmmpp... alurnya cukup rumit yaa, kali ini author buat oneshoot yang puaaanjaaang lagi, yeeey, author harap tidak ada yang bingung, ini benar-benar alur berat, kalau kalian tidak paham jangan di baca, susahnya author harus membuat istilah dan menjelaskan istilah itu, sampai harus mencari banyak informasi sebelum menuliskan fic ini. untuk pertama kalinya author buat fic tentang penelitian semacam ini, haa...~ berat harus menjelaskan beberapa kota, menjelaskan alat-alat yang author sendiri bingung, menjelaskan apapun, fic ini berpusat pada Sasuke dan apa yang di harapkan namun tidak sesuai dengan keinginanya, mungkin lebih baik di edotense aja yaa saku, hahaha, okey itu tidak sesuai dengan alur author XD alurnya nggk buru-buru kan, ini sudah di buat santai kok, dan beberapa scene sampai bikin author mau nangis *lebay* terutama endnya *lebay* ini sangat menyentuh sekali TT_TT apalagi di tambah dengan insert songnya, tambah bikin banjir air mata. jangan tanya kenapa nggk di buat chapter, seperti biasa, author hanya bisa katakan, mualaaas, masih banyak fic TBC yang wajib di tamatin, XD

semoga fic ini bisa menjadi penghibur meskipun panjang sangat, ehehe, mau update fic TBC tapi ternyata author sedang kena otak buntu lagi, hehehe, jadi yaa gitu, beberapa fic TBC akan lama update lagi dan fic request uhm,, author masih belum bisa janji akan di buatkan, masih terlalu banyak fic TBC yang belum tamat. =_=" dan akhir-akhir ini fic author yang update banyak kena marah yaa, *ini curhat lewat* XD pada emosi readernya, sabar yaa... ehehehe, semua akan indah pada waktunya, eeeaaaa...~

akhir kata.

review yaaa, pengen tahu kesan reader setelah baca ini, ehehehe...

.

.

_Sasuke-fans_


End file.
